Tale of the Great Ferret, Part One: Malfoy's Heir
by Marre
Summary: Complete. Draco Malfoy is in the tough situation. How will he manage other his world has gone upside down?
1. Draco's summer

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine. I just play with them. I don't get any money from this. I'm only having fun and trying to practice my written English.  
  
Authors Note: This is my first fan fiction in English, which isn't my native language so I ask your forgiveness to my errors. If you are interested to help me with this and beta read next chapters I would be thrilled. Story will have three parts and it focuses to Draco. First part: Malfoy's heir, will tell about Draco's school years, second will happen few years after school and last one about twenty years later and will have also next generation aspects. I try to add new chapters once a week but can't surely promise that. First part will probably have about 10 to 15 chapters. Please review.  
  
AN 2: Ops! I just noticed that I had somehow lost half from my first chapter. Here it is in whole.  
  
Tale of the Great Ferret, Part One  
  
Malfoy's Heir  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Draco didn't recover consciousness until at Malfoy Manor. Then he wake up he found himself totally recovered from hex injuries and laying in his own bed. He was furious that he had been so badly humiliated and that his mother has had to see him like that. He knew that father's imprisonment had been tough strike to his mother and didn't want to cause any more concern. After all, she wasn't the most strongest and balanced person. Sighing Draco left his room and started to look for her.  
  
Narcissa Malfoy sat in the library and tried to find out what to do to all those little everyday things her husband had always took care of. Afternoon she had collected their unconscious and badly hexed son from a platform 9 ½ and she hadn't got any idea what to do to situation now. Narcissa could still remember time then she was not this confused and helpless but it was impossible to drop off the fog that clouded her brains. Once she was the Head Girl in Hogwarts. Beautiful and intelligent young pure blood girl called Cissa Black. After that she married Lucius Malfoy and slowly she lost control of herself and now she had to admit there were very little left from that girl. Unfortunately now she had also lost her husband who had took care of everything all those long years. Narcissa had focused to her social life and last years more and more to alcohol, drugs and some exotic potions that made her feel little better. Now she had to collect all strength she had left to help her son. She had to make him understand their new position.  
  
Draco found his mother from the library where she sat and stared into space. She had some papers in her hands but she didn't pay much attention to them. Draco knocked lightly to the doorframe to get her attention. She looked up and slightly smiled to her son and Draco walked in and sat down from his mother's wave.  
  
"I'm sure you had heard about your father's imprisonment?" Narcissa asked.  
  
"Yes Mother, I got your owl." Draco answered unsure to what his mother was aiming at. Of course he knew about his father's imprisonment, whole world knew it. There had been nothing else in Daily Prophet's front page in whole week.  
  
"You probably also understand that this will change some things in our lives?" Narcissa continued.  
  
"Yes, I understand, Mother. Have you something specific in mind?" Draco was little alarmed.  
  
"Yes, my dear, in fact I have. First you have to understand that you no longer have your father to protect you. Now his reputation is more disadvantage than advantage. You can't pull same kind of stunts as you had before. Your behaviour earlier today in train was stupid. You don't afford that kind of behaviour anymore." Narcissa observed her son's face to see if he got the message. His face was blank as it often was. His father had taught him well. So Narcissa continued.  
  
"Second, now then your father is gone, you have to be the head of Malfoy. You have to take care of Malfoy's reputation, possession and responsibilities. You have been taught to that but you are still very young and the times are difficult. Even if your father manages to escape his reputation is spoiled and he can't come back and take his position as chief of Malfoy." Draco looked little taken back but he was definitely listening. Good, Narcissa thought, it was nowadays quite seldom that her son really listened to her.  
  
"Third thing is that our Lord is not pleased with your father's performance and I'm afraid that it can also cause us some problems. It can also mean that Dark Lord won't help your father to escape." Narcissa finished.  
  
Draco was very surprised about his mother's speech. Draco loved his mother dearly but he didn't respect her very much. He had always thought that she was little foolish and was only interested about clothes and social events. He also understood that his mother make great sense just now. He had only thought that everything was going to be all right then his father would escape but now he understood that it wouldn't solve their problems.  
  
Draco considered his options when he realized that his mother was slowly collapsing. She had apparently collected all she had to make the speech to him and now she had nothing left. Draco knew well what would help and got some unconcern potion (highly addictive and not good to your wit, but it made all problems vanish for the moment) from drink cupboard. She drank it eagerly and Draco realized that he would be alone with their new problems.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Few weeks after Draco's homecoming went quietly. Manor was like dead. Usually owls flew in and out and also people came and went. Now everything was silent. Narcissa and Draco weren't profitable acquaintances anymore. Their only guests were ministry's Aurors who raided a Manor frequently and tried to intimidate Narcissa and Draco. Draco didn't understand what they thought they would find. Every single illegal article they still owned was safely hid to places where aurors would never find them.  
  
One afternoon things changed. The House elf who had opened the door ran to hiding in the kitchen frightened out of his wits and left the door open hooded Death Eaters to come. Narcissa plucked up all her courage and went to welcome these uninvited guests. Their leader announced that they had come to capture Draco. Narcissa tried to give some lame excuses but then she look at Death Eaters and she lost her nerve and stepped aside. Draco knew better than to fight back.  
  
Death Eaters lead him outside and they travelled to some old castle ruins with portkey. Voldemort was waiting them.  
  
"It's a joy to see you, young Malfoy. I'm pleased that you followed my invitation." Voldemort mocked.  
  
Draco understood immediately that his things were not good. He thought fast how to handle scaring situation. Finally he thought that he could probably do nothing to help his situation so he chose to behave as he had thought a Malfoy to behave in this kind of situations. He gave Dark Lord a mocking bow and answered with his best presentable manner.  
  
"Pleasure is all mine, My Lord."  
  
Voldemort looked little amused by boy's stamina. "You clearly are your fathers son and especially your grandfathers grandson." He said. "Unfortunately I have had some troubles with your father. He has followed my wishes long time but I'm afraid he has never sacrificed anything with personal significance to our cause. I have to tell you that I appreciate personal sacrifices from my servants greatly. It's good way to weigh their commitment."  
  
"I'm really sorry to disappoint you but I'm certainly not the best sacrificial lamb if you want to weigh my father's loyalty. Our relationship is not the most warmest father son relationship there is." Draco answered.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous. You know very well that even if your father would hate you as a person you would still be his most valuable property. The Malfoy Heir is the most important thing to every Malfoy Lord, always had. I have never had doubts about your fathers faith to our cause but I'm afraid that he still places his responsibilities as a Malfoy Lord higher than as a Death Eater." Voldemort snarled.  
  
Draco couldn't come up any smart to say so he only bowed slightly and said, "As you say, My Lord."  
  
"It's always nice to see that high-class manners still exist but I can assure you that I will lop off that aristocratic cockiness from you. When your father sees you next time his heir has gone throw some serious changes and attitude adjustment and then he will really understand what it means to sacrifice all to his Master." Voldemort smiled cruelly.  
  
"All the other captured Death Eaters are going to be released from Azkaban tonight but Lucius shall stay and think there his loyalty lays."  
  
Draco didn't say anything. He only watched Voldemort and tried to hide his fear. He still suspected that he wasn't doing so great job in that.  
  
Voldemort smirked and said, "And now it's time for your first lesson, come with me my dear boy."  
  
Draco was quite sure his worst nightmare was going to start.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Next morning Draco laid in the bed and tried not move an inch. Every movement hurt so much he was sure he would die to bare pain. Voldemort had really given a lesson. Draco was accustomed to hard and painful lessons but this was so much worse than anything his father had put him through. He didn't even want to remember how many times he had been beaten and cursed and how many ways raped. All he knew was that this really was a hell and he wasn't sure if even he had deserved this.  
  
He very well knew that his situation was utterly hopeless. His father was in no position to help him, his mother was completely useless and no one else gave a damn. Draco was furious to his father whose fault his situation was. His obsession to the Dark Lord was the reason Draco now laid in bed in some unknown place in severe pain. Sometimes Draco even agreed with his late grandfather who had considered Lucius weak and un-Malfoyish because a true Malfoy never serves or worships anyone and Lucius wasn't even Dark Lord's servant but more as his slave.  
  
Draco decided that he would act like a true Malfoy would and not to let Voldemort make him beg mercy or worship him blindly. Voldemort could kill him and he could do nothing to it but he could choose how he would die and he would choose to go with his head held high, as Malfoy should.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Draco's decision was tough to keep in next weeks and months. He was really going through the hell as Voldemort tortured him and kept him as his personal toy. Even if Draco could maintain some pride and will he had to yield to some degree. He learned that sarcasm or direct refusal was punished cruelly and that his body couldn't take more than it's share and that even healing spells and potions had their limits. Not that he was allowed to heal very often. Voldemort kept him alive but that was it. Draco even deliberated how long he would keep his sane in this never-ending agony.  
  
He was afraid not only because of himself but whole world because he had realized that his capturer wasn't in his sane. Voldemort was utterly insane. He was intelligent, cunning and great but he had lost his sense long time ago. Even if he would win he would not stand long. His servants would destroy his kingdom in no time but before that the whole Wizarding World as it was now known would be vanished. It wasn't anymore the political dispute it had begun and to which his father had joined.  
  
As much Draco despised other side and it's naivety he had to agree in one point. Voldemort should be stopped. Not because some war between black and white or evil and good, Draco didn't believe to evil or good, he knew that everything was more or less grey, definitely not because of some mudbloods or muggles but because of surviving of the wizards.  
  
Malfoys were the oldest aristocracy. From time then power in the wizarding world was in few hands, few families. Long time wizarding world was ruled by oligarchy where few selected families shared the power and most of possessions. And of course Malfoy's were in core of oligarchy. In time being the oligarchy lost more and more of its power. Muggleborns increase the number of wizards and introduced wizarding world to some new muggle inventions like democracy. Ministry was founded to carry out this aspirations and soon old families and their loyal vassals were outnumbered by mudbloods and wizarding trash that wanted better positions and aristocracy's holdings.  
  
Since that there was continuous dispute between old families and ministry. Political power was more and more ministries but the economical power was still aristocracies'. Truth to be told so was many ways the magical power. Vast majority of the wizards and witches barely manage to use some easy everyday spells. Everything more advanced was rare.  
  
Battle between ministry and aristocracy was slowly inclined to ministry and Voldemort had seemed as perfect weapon to change that. That was why most of the old families had first supported Voldemort. For example Lucius Malfoy and many others has lead their old and loyal vassals to Voldemorts troops. Draco was afraid that by now most of them were loyal to Voldemort and not to their ancient masters and allies. Voldemort had got out of their hands and now it was time to stop him. Even if it demanded cooperation with mudbloods, muggle-lovers and ministry. Of course there was also personal revenge. Nobody messed with Malfoy without punishment. So Draco was ready to whatever means to destroy Voldemort. Only problem was that he was captured, totally controlled by Voldemort and slowly tortured to death or insanity and he had no way to destroy Dark Lord. 


	2. Back to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I own nothing, please don't sue.  
  
Authors Note: There are so many Harry Potter fan fiction stories that it's almost impossible to write something that has nothing common with other stories. So many of my ideas are from other stories and I try to mention my most important sources. For example my pureblood and Slytherin worldview and politics have taken much influence from Lady Rhiyana's High Clan world that I find completely fascinating. Please review; I would really appreciate that. It would be nice to know if someone is reading this or am I doing this entirely for my own enjoyment.  
  
Tale of the Great Ferret, Part One  
  
Malfoy's Heir, chapter 2  
  
Draco looked swarming crowed in the platform 9 ½ feeling slightly uncomfortable. He hadn't been in crowds whole summer and he was also in pain. Draco was surprised and pleased that Voldemort even let him return to Hogwarts. Voldemort had however left his signs to Draco. Dark Lord had abused him badly just night before and then charmed trace of abuse to disappear. However he was not healed so the pain remain. Voldemort had even said that he would heal very slowly so that he could remember who was his master. No, he was not Dark Marked. Voldemort didn't think he was worth it and didn't want to spoil boy's beautiful skin with ugly and permanent brand. Marks of Voldemort's possession were bigger and more painful and Draco was happy that nobody could see them. Draco didn't have much left and his pride was the most important of his remaining belongings.  
  
It was also his most important weapon. He knew Slytherin politics well and was sure that his standing as the head of the pack was going to be tested this year. He had always counted to his father's position and wealth, and now Lucius was disliked by both parties and even Malfoy's wealth couldn't help Draco. So he only had his intelligence, magical power, cunning abilities, good looks and pride to help him in fight to keep his position. Draco knew that as long as he was able to remain strong looking and confident it would form high threshold to attack. But as soon as he would show a sign of weakness others would come. When he would be badly outnumbered so the best way to fight would be keeping his head up high and making quickly clear that he was as strong as ever. Draco sighed and walked towards the train. He had allies to convince, enemies to bully and vassals to order.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
In train Draco first looked for Crabbe and Goyle because he thought they were the easiest cases and he would need them then going through tougher ones. Without them he would almost totally lack physical force because he still was at most middle size to his age. He had grown little taller but he was still very skinny. Malfoy males were usually late developers physically and he didn't make an exception. As Draco thought Crabbe and Goyle really were easy ones. They weren't very smart and they had used to obey Draco. If they had had some rebellion thoughts about situation they forget them when Draco came to them as confident and arrogant as ever and gave some orders.  
  
Next task would be finding Dream Team and insulting them a little. It would be best to do it in public so that everyone would see that he had not lost his touch and that he was so confident that he didn't feel an urge to keep his head low. Of course it was little risky to threaten Dream Team after last train trip but Draco was quite sure that they would not resort to force if he would only wag his tongue. Dream Team wouldn't want to get into trouble in the first days of term. Still Draco decided not to push too hard because his credibility would be totally busted if he would end up hexed once again.  
  
Draco and his companions found Dream Team's compartment. They were with Longbottom, Weaslette and some other students who Draco didn't know.  
  
"Hello, Potty Head, what a splendid joy to see you again! Have you had a nice summer in your cupboard? Or did you weep for your late dog entire summer?" Draco started with some sure blows.  
  
"Sod off, Malfoy" was all Potter bothered to comment. Draco made the mental note that Potter was grown up during the summer and moved to more rewarding bullying objects. Weasel was always sure thing.  
  
"And how are you Weasel, do you think that this quidditch season you will be able to be better keeper than average first year Hufflepuff girl? And how you don't have new mummy made sweater for a new school year? Are your family's finances so bad that she can't afford new wool?" Draco continued. Family poverty, Weasley's quidditch talent and insulting remarks from his family always made Weasley to loose his cool. If he even had any cool which was debatable.  
  
"You son of bitch! MY father is NOT rotting in the Azkaban and at least my mother cares me that much that she makes me presents. Yours probably don't even want to see you!" Weasley shouted his face tomato red. Draco smirked. Weasley was always very predictable. Also Draco has done some growing up and was not as upset about comments about his mother than he would have been and were few years earlier. Weasley would never understand Draco's and his mother's relationship so it was no use to loose his cool because Weasley's no-brain insults. And after all he was the one who had started mummy bashing.  
  
Dream Team's third wheal (or first one; it depended how you looked at it) Granger was little more difficult to insult so he settled for easy way out: "And our little mudblood, have you learned all your this years schoolbooks already by rote? You must be so afraid that you will not score over 100% in every exam. Maybe you should go to little stress holiday and leave Hogwarts to real wizards and witches."  
  
"Don't you think that you are just a little bit pathetic Malfoy?" Granger asked with her one eyebrow high and keeping Weasley in his seat with one hand.  
  
Draco decided not to go on with Weaslette and Longbottom because he really didn't want to end up hexed and Longbottom was more than little unpredictable with his fresh found gifts in duelling and Weaslette was after all Weasley's little sister and so he would maybe be more offended about Draco insulting her than he already were. She was also Potter's girlfriend to be so also Potter would maybe become protective. He had also already reached his goal so he let it go. Crabbe and Goyle were back in their well-known tracks and already forgot all rebel thoughts they maybe had. He had also let everyone see that he was not finished but on the contrary back as usual. He was sure that message was already going through the train. Draco Malfoy was going to fight his position and all who had dreamed of getting to beat dead lion were sadly mistaken.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Draco's autumn was quite usual. First there had been some misunderstoodments about his status in Slytherin but Draco has ruthlessly suppressed all revolt. He had also sat more than ever in detentions but everything had its price and some detentions were small price to pay about his status as the Prince of the Slytherin. Draco was also relieved that quite few seemed to no his new position as Voldemort's whore. Maybe Death Eater parents didn't want their children to know that their Lord had fondness to pretty young boys and especially to one little aristocratic blond.  
  
Draco knew that he was expected to return 'home' that meant to Voldemort for Christmas and he was totally in terror just thinking of that. He had also thought how to get his revenge but there was nothing he could do just by himself. He needed other people to his side. Easiest and simplest solution would be to join already existing opposition but it would be very difficult to join to the light side. Even if he forgot all his reluctance of principle there were major practical difficulties. He couldn't just walk to Dumbledore and say that he would like to be part of resistance. He would never be believed and he didn't want to tell his real situation to the old fool.  
  
Snape would be easier to go to but Draco was not sure to which side he played for. He was Death Eater; that much Draco knew sure. He also knew that he had went over to other side but he didn't know if this was only because of trying to get out of ministries hook after Voldemort's disappearance. Snape had also came back to Dark side but Draco didn't know if he was Voldemort's side for real or was he only spying. His father believed that Snape was earnest but Draco had doubts. He was quite sure that Snape didn't want his Slytherins to become Death Eaters but it could also be only his wishful thinking. Reality was that he didn't know were Snapes loyalties were so he couldn't talk to him and also that there was no one else he could go to.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Severus Snape sat in his office and tried to mark his sixth year students potions essays. He had troubles to concentrate and that was most unusual to him. Customary he controlled his mind spectacularly and didn't suffer this kind of problems but now one of his sixth years' bothered him. Draco Malfoy had stared him all potions lesson as he was thinking something very hard. As if he had tried to choose if he could trust his professor or not. Snape feared that his decision was not to trust. He also knew that young Malfoy really needed someone to trust. Draco Malfoy was in deep trouble as far as Potion's Master knew. Snape could also guess that he didn't even know how bad his godson's situation was. And things he knew already indicated that it was terrible.  
  
But there was no way the Potion's Master could help his favourite student. He couldn't even talk to him because that could risk his cover. And as important than Young Malfoy was to Snape personally the Cause was even more important. But he couldn't just forget whole situation and let his godson to suffer meaningless. There had to be something he could do.  
  
Snape rose from his chair and walked to the headmaster's office. As he came to Dumbledore's office headmaster greeted him almost thrilled.  
  
"It's always pleasure to see you Severus. But you look worried, my son, what brings you here." Dumbledore asked now little concerned.  
  
"I'm concerned about Draco Malfoy. I'm afraid that his situation is extremely bad. I have heard rumours but Voldemort doesn't tell me anything straight. Probably because he knows that I care about boy genuinely." Snape answered.  
  
"Yes, rumours are disturbing, but you know very well that we can do very little to his help if he doesn't ask. And even if he asks our hands are tied. As unfortunate as it is we have very little chance to help Death Eaters children and they are to suffer from their parents actions." Dumbledore sighed sorrowfully and continued "And if I have understood correctly Mr. Malfoy is not showing any signs that he would welcome our help. Maybe he is happy with his position near Voldemort. He will probably rise high in Death Eater ranks quite soon. He is Voldemort's pet, and he is clever and cunning and powerful in his own right. And we should not forget that he is a Malfoy and will be Lord of Malfoy, it has some weight even now."  
  
"You don't understand, Albus. Draco really is a Malfoy to his fingertips. He is more Malfoy than his father ever was or ever will be. He is no one's servant and much less slave. He will never willingly bow down before anyone. And now he is in position where he is only toy to Voldemort." Snape stated impatiently "I think he had even before little troubles to approve his father's subjection to Dark Lord. And now he is no more than slave himself. He will never approve it and he needs someone to help him free himself. And probably he also thirsts for vengeance and he will scarify anything to get it."  
  
Snape looked to headmaster's eyes and said, " I think Malfoy is ready to turn his goat but he has nobody to talk to. He doesn't know where my loyalties lay so he can't talk to me and he has no one else. Even Cissa is no help to him in her nowadays condition but on the contrary a burden I think."  
  
"Could you please talk to him about his options and what he could do now and offer our help to him." Snape pleaded.  
  
"You know that I don't enjoy prevalent respect among your Slytherins. I can't promise you that Young Malfoy will pay any attention to my words." Dumbledore warned.  
  
"Then it's his problem but I want to give him even one chance." Snape answered.  
  
"Alright Severus. I will talk to him. It's maybe better if I arrange our talk to look like something relating to school. I will ask Minerva to send him to me then he misbehaves next time. I'm sure I don't have to wait long for that." Dumbledore said and chuckled.  
  
Snape grinned: "Yes I also think so. He has been one piece of work all autumn. And I mean more than usual that is bad enough by itself. It's mostly Slytherin politics; he has to put down all rebellion seeds before it's out of his hand. And others are really eager to usurp the throne if he shows even one sign of weakness." 


	3. Momentous Decision

Disclaimer: I own nothing, please don't sue.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing. There will be no romance or even important friendship in this Part One of the Tale. Part Two will be mostly romance and Part Three will be partly Next Generation partly Draco's comeback to Wizarding World. Everything is focused to Draco but there will be also more about others. Please review!  
  
Tale of the Great Ferret, Part One  
  
Malfoy's Heir, chapter 3  
  
Minerva McGonagall sighed as she watched her class. She had never especially liked the Slytherins and this class was one of the worst. Slytherins' six-year was well known for its ability to cause troubles, mayhem and other worries to the staff and other pupils. Core of a problem was Draco Malfoy. Beautiful blond boy who stirred and provoked others to bad behaviour and caused more troubles by himself than whole Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw Houses together. And this year he was worse than ever. He bullied others, he was disrespectful to professors, and he disturbed in class and urged others to misbehave also.  
  
Professor McGonagall thought that Professor Snape didn't take the matter seriously enough. She alone had sent Malfoy to his Head of House at least ten times but nothing changed. She didn't even count how many detentions she had given and how many points taken and it was only Christmas. Nothing helped. Draco Malfoy was out of hand. Now headmaster had asked her to send Malfoy to see him then Malfoy would misbehave next time. Headmaster wanted to talk about something else to the boy but Professor McGonagall really hoped that he would also talk about boy's behaviour and that it would lead to some positive outcome. Professor McGonagall was first to admit that her Gryffindors were sometimes little unruly, but this was different. Gryffindors' pranks were for fun and usually harmless or they were done because of good reason and justice. Slytherins generally and Draco Malfoy particularly were just nasty and their pranks were all but innocent.  
  
Professor McGonagall didn't have to wait long to Mr Malfoy to misbehave. He was more interested about provoking Blaise Zabini, most tolerable six-year- Slytherin, than studying and Professor told him out of her class and to the headmaster's office at four p.m. to discuss his resent behaviour.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Draco was extremely nervous then he waited his appointment with headmaster. He really couldn't afford suspension from school. Hogwarts was his only sanctuary. Maybe he had gone little too far this autumn. He only hoped this was only warning and he would get chance to do better in future. Just now Draco would have been ready to do anything if he could stay at Hogwarts. He was ready to plea if that was necessary as much as it would hurt his pride. Draco didn't like an idea that his fate was in hands of old muggle-loving fool who had had many quarrels with his father and whom his father had tried to get sacked.  
  
Still Draco was so much Malfoy that this anxiety was not showing then he entered to headmaster's office. He looked calm and controlled and little amused. Dumpledore thought that it was quite impressing. Lucius had taught his son thoroughly. Dumpledore didn't want to think what were the teaching methods, probably nothing he could approve. Malfoy's child breeding methods had always been rough and he had no reason to hope that Lucius Malfoy had broken off the tradition. Sometimes Dumpledore had thought that world would be a nicer place if Lucius Malfoy's father Marcus had made an exception in Malfoy's tradition then bringing up his children. What he had heard even Marcus Malfoy had admitted later that his children couldn't take it. Of course he had thought that this was sign of weakness and that his children were failed, not worth of name Malfoy. Dumpledore could still remember the day then Lucia Malfoy had taken her own life in age of sixteen. After that her twin brother Lucius never showed his more vulnerable side to anyone. Twins had been extremely close as Malfoy twins usually were. It was tradition in a family that first-borns were twins; boy and girl and they were alike. It was some old curse as was the one that caused that Lord of Malfoy could only have one living son at a time. In past this had led to some child-murders if the heir wasn't to Lord's liking. Yet it had probably prevented even more fratricides. Malfoy's were passionate and ambitious creatures and usually totally ruthless. As far as Dumpledore knew Draco's twin sister had died in birth. They had been born too early and even Draco had barely survived.  
  
Maybe Lucius wouldn't have gone to Voldemort to find more power if his father had been little more compassionate. It would have saved the world from much pain. Even if Lucius Malfoy was only one Death Eater he was one of the most powerful and had got many others to follow him. Dumpledore had also heard that Marcus Malfoy had considered his grandson much more a Malfoy than his son and had had high hopes for him. But Marcus Malfoy had died then Draco was only five years old. His wife Pandora had had some influence to Draco's upbringing until she had also died then Draco was thirteen. Still Pandora's and her son's relationship wasn't exactly warm and she had lived in old Malfoy Mansion then Lucius lived in Malfoy's 'townhouse' that was the house which people nowadays usually meant then they talked about Malfoy Manor. Draco had spent some time in old manor with his grandmother but Lucius and Pandora rarely met. As much as Lucius had suffered about his harsh upbringing Dumpledore had no reason to believe that he had been a bit nicer to his son; probably quite the opposite.  
  
Dumpledore shook up from his thoughts and concentrated a boy in front of him. It would be a challenge to make an impact on the boy.  
  
"Good Afternoon Mr. Malfoy. I have heard that you have got yourself in troubles lately. Professor McGonagall is quite annoyed at your conduct and so are your other professors. Even Professor Snape admits that you have been a handful lately and he usually defends his Slytherins quite far. Now a stage has been reached where we had to do something to your behaviour. Would you like to give me some explanation why you have behaved as you are?" Dumbledore started sternly.  
  
Draco fought down his urge to snap and tried to answer politely. "I'm sorry, Sir, if I have caused any troubles. It has not been my intention and I will do better in future." He chose not to answer to question about his reasons.  
  
"Oh, really. If it's so, you have certainly done good job without any intention and planning. I don't even want to know to what you can achieve if you put some intention and planning to it." Dumpledore snapped, but he had trouble to control his amusement and he was afraid that his eyes twinkled. "Your behaviour has not been acceptable. I advise you to reconsider it as soon as possible."  
  
"Thank you for your advice, Sir, I will certainly take it under consideration." Draco couldn't keep sarcasm out of his answer. Old man's reprimands irritated him. Yes, he definitely was deeply in troubles but annoying Professor McGonagall wasn't the biggest of them.  
  
Dumpledore decided to use other approaching. Boy would not been broken by force with using methods he was willing to use so maybe some frankness and compassion would work better.  
  
"I have heard some very alarming rumours about your summer Mr Malfoy. Is there any truth in them?" He asked gently.  
  
Hell, did the old fool really know everything what happened in wizarding world as was rumoured? Draco thought. He didn't answer and didn't look headmaster in the eye. Dumpledore took that as an answer and also as a permission to continue.  
  
"We can help you Young Man, you don't have to suffer from your fathers deeds. Hogwarts can provide you a place of safety and no one can touch you anymore. All you have to do is ask. But if you don't tell us that you need help, we can't help you." Dumpledore continued kindly. He had an urge to touch boy's shoulder with consolation but he didn't dare. Malfoys' had never been easy to touch and this boy had just gone through tough times.  
  
"You don't understand, Sir. If I flee my mother will pay the consequences and they will be hard and she cannot carry them. She has got no strength to that." Draco answered almost desperately.  
  
"We can help also her if she wants to." Assured Dumpledore. "And you are not responsible for her. She is grown up woman and as far as I remember quite a competent witch."  
  
"She maybe was in some other time and place but she is not now. She can't take care of herself and she will never accept your help. She will never betray or leave my father. And I can't put down her or him." Draco said and continued angrily and arrogantly: "And I don't even need your help. I can survive and I don't want protection. I want my revenge."  
  
"Why would you and your mother be loyal to your father? He had never treated you well. I think it's fair to say that he has abused both of you in every possible way." Dumpledore asked. He had never understood how displaced loyalties often were in the oldest aristocratic families.  
  
"I'm loyal to him because he is my Father and because he is a Lord of Malfoy. And my mother is because he is her husband and because she loves him after all. He has made some mistakes but it doesn't change anything." Draco barked.  
  
"I can't help you if you don't welcome my help. But maybe I could help you with your revenge." Dumpledore sighed sadly.  
  
"And how could that be?" Draco asked.  
  
"You can't beat Voldemort by yourself but you could help us to beat him. We need information and you can probably get it. I'm sure Voldemort has high plans to you and you will hear much interesting things. Of course you should be really careful and still it would be risky but it would be a way you could get your revenge." Dumpledore suggested.  
  
"You want me become your spy, Sir?" Draco asked his one eyebrow high.  
  
"Bluntly said, yes", answered old wizard and tried to find some sign from boy's face what he was thinking.  
  
"I will consider it, Sir. Had you anything else, Sir?" Draco finished the conversation.  
  
Headmaster was again amused about boy's bossiness and nerve but didn't argue. He only said: "Yes, that was all. You are dismissed."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
If Draco had been in pain when he came back to Hogwarts from summer holiday it was nothing compared to how he was now then he was coming back from Christmas. He needed all his guts and pride to even walk. Sitting was pure torture. He looked as always; only if you looked closely you could see some stiffness in his movements. Some of his normal grace was absent. He had made his mind. No one could save him anymore but he could still get his revenge. He would take Dumpledore's offer and cause so much damage to Voldemort he could. He would maybe be the last Malfoy but he would not go in silence. Voldemort could kill him and his line with him but he could not stain Malfoy's name completely, he would not be able to put last Malfoy under his thumb totally.  
  
Then Draco was back in the Hogwarts he only took his things to his dorm room and then went to look Dumpledore. He find headmaster from his office.  
  
"I have considered your propose during Christmas. I will become your spy." Draco went straight to the business. "My only term is that if I die before Voldemort; he and whole world will know what I did."  
  
"I'm happy for your choice and I can promise you what you ask but I want to make clear that our purpose is keep you alive. Can I ask why you want to come our side? I and many else always thought that you would probably choose differently." Dumpledore said.  
  
"I want revenge. No one can save me and Dark Lord will probably destroy me eventually but I will not submit to it without fight. I'm a Malfoy. Malfoy's never surrender. Voldemort will maybe wipe out whole Malfoy line but he will pay for it. He will pay for what he has done to us, to Malfoy, to my father and to my mother and to whole aristocratic pureblood community. He is destroying all ancient families and my duty as a Malfoy's Heir is to fight back. Of course there is also little issue about what he has done to me. Nobody makes a Malfoy his whore and toy without price!" Draco spitted.  
  
"I understand. But I have to advise you to consider your motivation. Revenge is very caustic and vicious life purpose. It will probably hurt you badly in time being. But I understand why you want your vengeance. Maybe we can find you something less destructive to live for in the course of time. But now we will be content to this." Dumpledore looked at Draco little sadly and suddenly headmaster looked very old and weary.  
  
There was a long silence and then Dumpledore sighed and asked Draco: "Are you alright or do you have some injuries which need some care?"  
  
"I have some injuries but I'm not sure if it's wise to heal them. Voldemort can find out. And I will survive without healing if necessary." Draco told.  
  
"Let's go to infirmary and let Poppy look at you. We can find some explanation to your infirmary visit if needed." Dumpledore answered. "I don't like an idea that you would be needlessly in pain here in Hogwarts. The way you had chosen will give you enough pain in future to deal with."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
In the Infirmary:  
  
"You have got quite strong concealing charms in you, Mr Malfoy." Madame Pomfrey said. "I think I will need Professor Snape to help me with this. I will call for him."  
  
"On the second thought, I'm completely OK. There is no need to bother Professor Snape." Draco stated hastily.  
  
"It's Ok. Professor Snape is in our side. He even suggested that I would talk with you." Dumpledore soothed the boy.  
  
"So he then really is your spy among Death Eaters? I have always wondered it. My father really thinks he is loyal to Dark Lord, but I have always had some doubts." Draco asked curiously.  
  
"Yes he is. And has been long time. You can trust him. It's maybe better if you operate through him." Dumpledore answered.  
  
"Maybe it is best. I would be happy if as few as possible would know my status. Rumours fly fast and secret is no more a secret if more than two persons know it. I would prefer if Voldemort would not know that I'm betraying him then I'm doing it." Draco said.  
  
"Don't worry. Your status is kept strictly confidential. I'm not a bit more eager to let Voldemort know your mission than you are." Dumpledore assured.  
  
Madame Pomfrey came back with Professor Snape. Snape looked even paler than usual. Draco thought that he saw some worry in black eyes but he wasn't sure. Why would his dark Professor be worried about him? He was not worth it.  
  
Snape gave some potion to Draco and synergism with it and some powerful charms were enough to broke conselation. Madame Pomfrey sighed in horror and tears rose to her eyes. "Who could do something like this to mere child?" She cried.  
  
"Calm down, Poppy" Dumpledore asked. "Just do what you can to help him and ease the pain. Then it's best if you try to forget what you saw. Don't ever talk about it to anyone. It's rather important."  
  
"I have never broken my professional secrecy, Headmaster. You don't have to worry about it. But I would have few things to say to who ever has done something that terrible to this child." Madame Pomfrey said her eyes very stern. "Severus, could you please bring me some stronger painkilling potions and dreamless sleep potion. I'm afraid I don't have all I need here in infirmary. I rarely treat this bad injuries here."  
  
"Of course, Poppy. I will look what I can find." Snape answered.  
  
After Draco was treated and medicated he felt himself better than in long time. There was still some ache but it was easy to take after horrible pains he had been through. He was ready to fell sleep and Madame Pomfrey left the room and went to her office but two men stayed standing near boy's bed. When Draco fell to sleep he felt like someone would had stroked his head gently, but he couldn't be sure if it was only a dream.  
  
Snape and Dumpledore stayed long after boy had went to sleep and there was deep sorrow in their eyes. 


	4. Next Summer

Disclaimer: I don't own Draco or anything else, I just play with them. Please don't sue.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing and please do so again. I hope that in next chapters Draco will lessen some of his self-pity but in here he still is little "poor Draco." And I'm afraid that he will be little cynical, sarcastic and bitter in whole Tale.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Draco's spring was better than his autumn had been. He had declared that he would not easily be ripped down from his position so he managed to go through the spring with significantly lesser detention quantity. He also got his marks higher. In autumn he had had severe troubles to concentrate to his schoolwork but somehow his decision to become a spy had eased his mind even if he understood clearly that being spy would be highly dangerous and he would probably not survive through the whole war.  
  
Climax of the dine spring was seasons last quidditch match against Gryffindors. First time he had won Potter in race for the snitch. So Slytherin had won the last match and also whole quidditch cup. Gryffindors had still got House Cup partly because remarkable amount of House Points Draco had lost. Still it was good spring to whole Slytherin House.  
  
In May Draco noticed that he was stared and glared at in breakfast table. Especially Gryffindors looked like ready to kill. Draco had no idea what had happen before Pansy Parkinson gave him mornings Daily Prophet. There it was in the front page with huge print: "Lucius Malfoy out of the Azkaban; Prominent Death Eater escaped from prison, no casualties" So Voldemort had forgave his father and helped him out of prison. For a moment Draco hoped that everything would now go back to normal but soon he understood that nothing could change things back to way they once were. His father was an outlaw; runaway who would be totally at the mercy of Voldemort. His escape would also bring more difficulties with Ministry to Draco and Narcissa. Draco only hoped that Lucius would be wise enough and care about his family enough not to come to the Manor. Draco was careful to remain his blank expression in the table. No one could see what he thought about the news.  
  
Summer holiday came all too quickly to Draco's mind. Spring had been quite worry-free and he knew that summer would be anything but. Too soon he find himself sitting from the train travelling towards his personal hell. Draco thought all the pain and humiliation he had in front. He also wondered if he would be in this train ever again. He wasn't so sure he would be even alive in next autumn and even if he would be, would Voldemort let him come back to school?  
  
He looked his schoolmates who anxiety waited the holiday and carefree summer days. He felt bang of envy but suppressed it. It wouldn't help a bit to feel sorry for himself. It was time to grow up and forget self-pity. This was his life and he had to live it. It was that simple. His childhood was completely over and he should cope with it. Now on he would be a spy, a Malfoy going for his vengeance. There was no room to child's play or dreams of youngsters in his life. There wouldn't be first love and tender romance or strong friendships of the youth to him. His world was cruel and he had to manage it best he could and forget all pointless dreams he maybe once had cherished.  
  
Watching others Draco felt himself awfully old and worn out. Nostalgia raised its head and somehow Draco felt that the end of his youth earned a little more spectacular farewell. Evil grin came to his face when he decided what to do. He collected Crabbe and Goyle and went to tease Gryffindor's Dream Team. He didn't get long with his insults before hexing started. Draco once again ended up to the floor unconscious and with some bad hexes in him but this time it was worth it. Weasley would be throwing up slugs sometime and it would take long before Grangers hair would be like it once were and Wonder Boy would have some explaining to do to his muggle relatives in leeches hanging all over him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
To Draco's surprise his summer contained much hard training. Voldemort still took his pleasure from Draco but he had also started to teach him. He had learned more about Dark Art's in one summer than most people and even most Death Eaters would ever learn. In school Draco had always been better than average pupil in most of his classes and excellent in a few. Still Dark Arts seemed to be there his true talent was. He even learned surprisingly much wandless magic. It was maybe his old and pure Malfoy blood that gave that talent. After all Malfoys had been wizards long before wand was invited and some ancient magic was still widely used in Malfoy family. Especially in some old traditions and rites that made Malfoy who they were and helped them keep their power. For example Malfoy's weddings, funerals and naming ceremonies were full of ancient magic and also some blood magic that was usually included to Dark Arts.  
  
Voldemort was also taking new members to his squad. One had to be 18 to get the Dark Mark but also younger one's participated some degree. It was clear that Draco's star was quickly rising among the Voldemort's troops. He could been seen as a leader of Death Eaters youth section and Voldemort even took him to many important Death Eater meetings and in the nights they spend together Voldemort talked much about his thoughts and plans. It was perfect place for the spy.  
  
Soon came a day Draco was sent to his first mission. He led his young companions to frighten some wavering lesser wizards whom Voldemort wanted to do some tasks for him. Other missions were alike. They scared lesser wizards and muggles, amused themselves with intimidating mudbloods and occasionally stole some things Voldemort needed. Draco was thankful that Voldemort thought that he was too young and too inexperienced to serious action. Draco didn't have to cross lines Dumpledore and Snape had set to him. They didn't want him to do anything that would take him to Azkaban.  
  
Most difficult to Draco was hide his disgust and loathing from Voldemort. Snape had taught him some occumalency and he had been fast learner but still it was very difficult to keep his thoughts by himself then Voldemort touched him and hurt him. It was not like Draco haven't have sex before or sex without his full consent because he had. Sex was seen as a tool in his family and he had not been protected from his parents' friends' assaults. Lucius had considered those good lessons to his son in sex and Narcissa had probably never noticed anything. Draco was bisexual as most Malfoy men and he wasn't particularly fastidious with his sex companions and he was more than little promiscuous. Still being with Voldemort was tough. All Draco could do was imagine it was someone else. Even that could seldom help him because Voldemort's likings were very exotic. And there was limits how much indecency even a Malfoy could handle. Still there really weren't many options.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Few weeks after holiday had begun Draco met Snape first time to give him some information. They had agreed that it was best to send information in cipher with unidentified owls or give it personally to Snape. Still it was important that if Snape would be exposed Draco would stay out of suspicion. Their relationship as Godfather and Godson helped little and also that people knew Draco got some healing potions from Snape. However they avoided being seen too much together. Now they met in the Malfoy Manor and Narcissa was safely unconscious after her nightly potion dose.  
  
Draco's situation bothered Snape greatly. He had accepted living as a spy and dangers of that lifestyle for himself but it was upsetting to see his young Godson living in same kind of hell or even worse. It was not a life you wanted someone you cared to live. And there was so little he could do to help Draco. He was not even fit to console the boy. And even if he could it would be better not to. Comfort was something Draco didn't afford to. He had to be sharp whole time, he could not loosen up at a second or he would be in troubles.  
  
Draco tried to ease his Mentors worries and said, "Everything will go alright as long my status as a spy doesn't leak from Order. Voldemort doesn't suspect me and doesn't easily will. He thinks he owns me. It would be personal failure to him if I wouldn't be trustworthy and he doesn't like to admit his failures. So I'm above all doubt as long there is no solid evidence. Don't worry for me I will survive. I had even got used to him and he doesn't hurt me so often anymore. Please don't worry because of me, I'm not worth it."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous. Of course you are worth it and much more. And I'm not comfortable with an idea that you had to deal with all that but there are unfortunately very little options. But I want you to remember that you can whenever come to Hogwarts or Order headquarters for sanctuary and we will take care of you and make sure Voldemort won't get his hands on you. Don't ever forget that and if situation becomes too tough please come to us." Snape lectured. "And your mother isn't any reason not to come. She wouldn't want it and there is only a shell left from old her and that shell is not worth your sacrifice. Narcissa Black has hanged herself slowly to death and what remains is not as valuable as you are. I know this is harshly said but I knew real Cissa long time ago and I know that that woman would never want her son to make so huge sacrifices for her."  
  
"She is valuable to me." Draco snapped. "And I'm only damage goods so don't talk to me about my value. Maybe I can be valuable spy to Order but as a person I'm only a whore."  
  
"I will not listen that kind of talk. You are precious as you are and nothing Voldemort does to you can change it." Snape answered. "Please promise me that you don't take risks and you take care of yourself and don't let Voldemort to make you think that you are worthless. If you think so, he is winning and you don't want that."  
  
Snape looked Draco's eyes long time until he saw Draco to give in, "I have to go now. Take care Draco and be careful. We will see in few weeks again."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Order of the Phoenix met that summer often. War was going on and even now then Ministry was part of it there still was need for Order. Ministry wasn't completely reliable, there definitely still were some spies in there and Order had many secrets they didn't want to leak to other side. So they gave most of their information to Ministry but didn't tell where and how they got it. Order also made some own attacks to Death Eaters and Ministry had permitted them. They kept Order quite small to ensure it's trustworthy. Still only Snape and Dumpledore knew about their other spy. Others were little offended that they hadn't been told spy's identity but Dumpledore thought it was best that way.  
  
They had one of their meetings day after Snape spoke with Draco. Snape told Draco's information to others. Voldemort was planning several attacks to the next few weeks. Snape recommended that they would repel the most serious one, which was against one loyal Ministry workers family. Wilhelm Bellstriker was just few weeks back turned down Voldemort's request for some information and it was not surprise that revenge was coming. Bellstrikers were old good Rawenclawish family and loyal to the Light. It would be easy to disguise counterblow to common security measures after turning down Voldemort. Death Eater's wouldn't suspect a leak if there would be wards in Bellstriker's house. Snape also suggested that they would stop one of the Death Eater's amusements attacks where he and the other spy would be present at but only so that no one would be kept caught. Other attacks were not so important that they should essentially stop them and it was important to keep their sources out of suspicion.  
  
Some members were not pleased to Snape's recommendation.  
  
"We are in war. Why should we let enemy do attacks if we can prevent them? And why not arrest all Death Eaters we can get!" Moody snarled.  
  
"Yeah, we could get many to Azkaban if we would go against all this attacks. We could even get Malfoy or Lestaranges." Tonks confirmed.  
  
Snape sighed, "And how long do you think they would be in Azkaban, now than dementors are out?"  
  
"Last time Malfoy was there a year before he manage to escape and now we could keep him longer." Tonks claimed.  
  
"You really think that Malfoy stayed in prison because our wards? That Voldemort couldn't help him escape earlier? He was there a year only because Voldemort wanted to teach a lesson to him. No other reason. The lesson has now been given and maybe even learned and if Malfoy would be arrested again, he would be out of prison in days." Snape scowled. "What I have done that I deserve to have to make battle plans with Gryffindors? It had to be something pretty awful. You don't have a clue about plotting or strategy. Do you even understand how essential our intelligence on Death Eater activities is? Do you understand that we have got only two spies and Voldemort has got dozens of? War will be long and we can't loose our sources yet. We probably don't get new one's. He is getting new one's easily. Don't you understand that if we use all information we get they will notice a leak immediately? It won't take long to find traitors with Voldemort's methods."  
  
Snape glared others and continued; "You think that because they have different political opinions they are besides evil also stupid. You can think them evil if you want, it doesn't bother me, but don't ever think they are stupid because they are not. They are clever and they are cunning and after that they are disciplined. If we act gryffindorish and dash from action to action, we will loose. This is a war not some child's play. Even their evilness is questionable. They have their truth; we have ours and they believe to their truth as we believe ours. In wars the winner's truth stands and will be only truth in the end."  
  
Dumpledore cut the argument and gave his support to Snape's recommendation so others yielded.  
  
They manage to save Bellstriker's family and disperse a muggle bulling bunch where also Snape and Draco were present. Still many members of the Order were very doubtful for their new spy whose identity was so guarded secret. 


	5. Choosing Sides

Disclaimer: I own nothing, please don't sue.  
  
Authors Note: Is anyone even reading this? Please review!  
  
Ok, I admit that I am little cheap here, but we do have very little Canon about Malfoys' origins and blond people usually have some northern ancestors. I had decided to use some 'family power source or centralization' and somehow I'm more comfortable with a stone or a rock or a single tree being this central than grove, which probably would be more Western European way. Also Malfoy Castle is on a meagre island so grove would be quite unbelievable. So in my story Malfoy Power is centralized to a piece of rock. I used word 'Seita' because that it what that kind of 'stone idols' (=this is straight translation even if seita's are not always stones) are called here. And I also think that seita is very beautiful word and I'm a author, so I can basically call my creations in this story as I please.  
  
Tale of the Great Ferret, Part One  
  
Malfoy's Heir, Chapter 5  
  
War continued as before. Death Eaters made some attacks and Ministry and Order tried to prevent them and do counterattacks. Still nothing major happened. Summer was soon over and children were in train back to school. Also Draco was present. His summer was not as bad he had been afraid of in spring. He was still Voldemort's sex toy and sometimes it was difficult and painful but Dark Lord treated him now little better and Draco also got some satisfaction from his traitorousness. His revenge was far from complete but it was going on just fine.  
  
It was also good thing that his father didn't dare to touch him any more so he was safe from his abuse and so was his mother. Unfortunately it didn't seem to help his mother anymore. She had sunk even lower to her dreamland with potions, liquor and drugs. She also missed Lucius. Draco couldn't understand how his mother could still love his father after all those terrible years of abuse. But she did and awfully missed her husband who seldom visited in Malfoy Manor. Lucius hided in same places as Voldemort and occasionally in old Malfoy Mansion or Malfoy Castle as it was often called. In a newer Malfoy Manor where Narcissa and Draco lived Lucius only visited in rare nights because of Aurors who kept an eye on it.  
  
Lucius and Draco's relationship was little awkward. Lucius understood that Draco's current situation was his fault so he couldn't blame Draco. He wasn't pleased with state of affairs and he was worried for his heir. Still there was nothing he could do and he was not going to apologize about circumstances he had caused. Malfoy's simply didn't do apologizing not even from their owns. And after all apologizes changed nothing. He had done his decisions and now he would bear the consequence and so would his son even if he had no part to those decisions. That was life so it was time his son to learn to deal with it.  
  
Draco got bored just sitting and listening other last year Slytherins blabbering and he got up and started wandering through the train. Train seemed same as always. There were nervous first years, stuck up second years and pleased older children. It was always nice to come back to Hogwarts. Even if it meant schoolwork and strict rules and professors it also meant friends, quidditch and more fun. It would be Draco's last year. He was already older than his years and some glamour had dropped off from school life. Still he was pleased to be back. Hogwarts was still his sanctuary and place he could breathe little more freely, place he could rest at.  
  
Draco ran into the Dream Team in corridor. He noticed right away that Potter and Granger wore headboy and headgirl badges. What a surprise, he thought and smirked, Golden Boy and the Mudblood are new Headboy and Headgirl, who had guessed? Granger probably deserved her badge but Potter wasn't certainly best boy in academics and he had been in almost as many detentions as Draco. And that was many. But he was Golden Gryffindor Hero so of course he was Headboy.  
  
"Do you notice that Hermione and Harry are Headboy and -girl? Now you can't do what you want without consequences. Step one toe out of a line and you are in detention." Weasley taunted.  
  
Draco didn't bother to answer. He only gave a sardonic smile and turned his back to the Gryffindors and continued his journey towards front of a train.  
  
Gryffindor trio watched after a Slytherin little confused.  
  
"What has changed him?" Hermione asked. "That was not the usual Malfoy's behaviour."  
  
"Maybe he is scared at you two. You are now Headgirl and -boy and maybe he doesn't want troubles. Or maybe he couldn't figure out any wicked response." Ron romped.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous. Malfoy sat last year dozens of detentions and most of them he took intentionally. He is not afraid of them. Detentions have near to none weight for him." Hermione snorted.  
  
"And he is so wicked from the birth that he will always have at least dozen wicked replies ready." Harry confirmed.  
  
"Maybe he had something else in his mind or maybe he has even grew up a tiny little bit." Hermione suggested.  
  
"Difficult to believe. But why are we talking about Malfoy? I'm sure we have something better to discuss. What did think about last quidditch season?" Ron answered.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Soon after the autumn term had begun, Headmaster asked Draco to his office. Also Snape was there.  
  
"Nice to see you Mr Malfoy. How has your school started? I noticed with great pleasure that you haven't got even one detention this far." Old Headmaster said eyes twinkling.  
  
"Was that a reason you wanted to see me, Sir? If it bothers you, I can easily change it. I have got double transfiguration tomorrow morning. I'm sure I can earn at least two or three detentions if I put my mind in to it." Draco joked back only slightly irritated.  
  
"No. No need to do that, my dear boy. I can handle without Minerva nagging about your conduct." Dumpledore chuckled.  
  
"Real reason you are here is that Ministry and Order have decided that it's crucial to arrest your father." Snape went to business. "You probably know that he has fled to the old Malfoy Castle. Now Order wants to know how we can get him from there."  
  
"We know it's one of the most protected place in whole Britain probably safer than Hogwarts. We are worried that your father will offer it to Voldemort's headquarters. It would be almost impossible to beat Voldemort if he had that kind of safe place." Dumpledore continued  
  
"No, it's not possible. My father will not offer the Castle to Voldemort." Draco answered without doubt.  
  
"Maybe he wouldn't offer it but Voldemort may take it with force." Dumpledore commented.  
  
"No. Malfoy Castle is no one's to take. And Voldemort wouldn't want it even if he could take it." Draco assured. "How much do you know about the Castle?"  
  
"Not much", Dumpledore confessed, "Only that it is one of the oldest and most powerful magical places in Britain. It's unmapped and seldom knows where it is. It's also said that only someone who has Malfoy Blood in his veins can go there safely and it protects its Masters fiercely. Some also say that Malfoys are invincible in there. There are little solid knowledge about it but only much old tales and legends. I don't know what is true and what's not."  
  
"Your information is basically true. Castle's location is concealed and people who have no Malfoy Blood in their veins can only enter to the Castle Grounds if invited. The Castle obeys it's Lord and if he says that someone or no one is welcome only those who are Malfoy themselves can enter and even they can't get to place where Lord is if he don't approve it. The Castle is living and it has essence and its purpose is to protect Malfoys. There is no way to take Lucius from there by force if he doesn't want to come." Draco told. "But you don't have to worry about Voldemort getting the Castle to his control. My Father would never give it freely and even if he wanted he couldn't. The Castle is no one's to give. It serves Malfoy line and I'm a legitimate heir and my Father has introduced me to the Castle and most importantly to Seita. Seita and the Castle don't let Lucius to give away something that is mine. However Voldemort wouldn't even want the Malfoy Castle. He couldn't be safe there. Seita makes every Malfoy's magic multiple and we really are practically invincible there."  
  
"What is this Seita you are talking about?" Headmaster asked.  
  
"It's a core of whole Malfoy Magic and of course the Castle. But it's much older than the Castle. First Malfoys brought it with them when they came to Britain from France. No one knows sure but it's family legend that our family is originally from far north. Our traditional looks are from there and so is Seita, which we had brought with us. It's name, Seita, is probably some ancient language they spoke there. Every Malfoy child is introduced to it and it makes Castle so magical and safe place." Draco told little evasive. After all those were old family secrets that were not revealed easily.  
  
"Where is the Castle? And how you get there?"  
  
"It's on the small island somewhere in the coast. And there are many entrances that lead to there but none of them is open to hostile visitor. Most of them are only existing to those with Malfoy Blood." Draco replied little smugly.  
  
"So you are saying that there is no way we can get Lucius if he remains in the Malfoy Castle?" Summarized Snape.  
  
"Yes, that is basically what I'm saying. And if you still want to try, I will not help you anyway. I'm a Malfoy after all. I will not attack against our own safe place." Draco confirmed.  
  
"OK. I think that is that then. Now we just need to get Fudge to understand that." Dumpledore sighed. "Would you want a Lemon Drop, my boy?" Headmaster then asked from Draco.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
New year and war that claimed new casualties whole time and approaching adulthood changed some politics among seventh year Slytherins. Until now it had always been easy to behave and talk as was expected from them as 'junior Death Eaters.' But now they knew they really would have to choose their sides in the near future. It had been easy to talk in benefit for Voldemort then they still were protected by Hogwarts and Dumpledore. But after school would end in next summer they would be in their owns in the cruel world. They also knew that opposite to other Houses' students all of them had to choose and however they would choose it would have some serious consequences. It was rare that young Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or even Gryffindor had to really choose. They were automatically on the Light Side and probably no one would ever demand them to act their choose or threaten them to deny it. It was easy to them to choose between 'right and easy' because those were usually same to them. But every single Slytherin knew that their pick would matter and however they choose they would also pay for it.  
  
Now was a time they could ponder their decision and which pick would be easier to pay for. Few of them believed 'right' or 'truth' or 'light and dark.' Those were only children stories in their minds. They believed in power, consequences, victory and benefits. If they could have chose freely most of them would have been passive and chose neither side but that was no option. They had to choose and consequences of that select would be heavy to bear. Few have any great desire to kill other people. Most have some prejudice against muggles and mudbloods but rarely it was big deal to them. At least it wasn't reason good enough to follow Dark Lord. Of course there were some devoted Dark Lord supporters but they were few. Most of the older Slytherins were not yet committed to anyone.  
  
There were some very good reasons to choose Dark Side. First of all it was expected from them. Their families usually wanted them to choose it. It would also be difficult to make Light Side to believe that they hadn't chosen Dark. Secondly they would probably live longer if they wouldn't defy Dark Lord. Dark Lord wasn't really very nice to those who refused him and also some families would maybe manifest their disappointment to wrong choice quite concrete way. Thirdly if the Dark Side would win they would have great chances to power. If the Light Side would win and they were in its side they still would be outcast. It would be Gryffindors' World and there would be no place to Slytherins. And if you were in the loosing side your doom would be terrible in spite of which side would be the winner.  
  
Most of the Slytherins thought that situation wasn't entirely fair to them but that was something they had used to. Even those whose early childhood had been just and light had used to unfairness at the least in Hogwarts where Gryffindors were the Golden Children and Slytherins the Scum. And those were rare. Most of the Slytherins had lost their innocence long before age 11 then they came to Hogwarts. Happy childhood was uncommon gift in this House especially in these dark times.  
  
Even if many rational arguments suggested joining to Dark Side some still pondered the alternative. Draco was seen the leader of those who would choose Dark Lord and Blaise Zabini was rising to lead to other way. Draco didn't put all his effort to battle for Slytherin souls but on the contrary was secretly satisfied then so many listened to Zabini. Of course he had to put some attempt to the matter or he would had been danger to be uncovered. Few times Draco even feared that he had been too plain in his unwillingness to promote Dark Lord to his peers then Zabini sometimes looked him little curiously. So he made it very clear that he thought that Dark Lord didn't need so weak servants, which would consider other options.  
  
It was obvious that young Slytherins decisions would not be taken personally inside Slytherin House. This time both decisions were accepted between last years and no one wanted to make any personal takeoffs from those individuals who had chose otherwise. As long as they would still be in Hogwarts, Slytherin House would be united towards outsiders. What would happen after that; only time could tell. 


	6. Broken Dream Team

Disclaimers: The Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
Authors Note: Thanks for reviewing. I had attached some more text to Chapter 1 because I just noticed that somehow some of its text was missing. I have no idea how I have been able to drop it out but now it is back.  
  
This chapter is little more about other people than Draco and so will be the next one. Draco is my focus and great love but I need to concentrate also to others because of the plot I'm trying to write.  
  
Tale of the Great Ferret, Part One  
  
Malfoy's Heir  
  
Chapter 6  
  
If the last summer was little easier to Draco Malfoy it was anything but to Gryffindor Trio. They were maybe perfectly safe but it was still the most devastating summer they had ever had. They were not yet allowed to participate in the Order but they had still been most of the summer in its headquarters. They had also once again suffered overwhelming loss then Charlie Weasley was one of summer's casualties. He had died defending one innocent family from Death Eaters' attack. It was death of the hero but that didn't lessen the grief.  
  
Gryffindor Trio understood now clearly how Sirius Black had felt then he was not allowed to join the action few years back. It was almost unbearable to just sit home and wait then friends round them fell one after another. Sometimes they felt themselves so bitter. Why they had to live their youth in this kind of times? Why couldn't they already be competent wizards and witches then it was needed?  
  
To Harry this was almost too much. He carried so much guilty about all this. Some of those people died because of him. He could never forget Molly Weasley's battle with the boggart and now it seemed like her fears were coming true. Order never forgot how crucial it was to keep Harry safe. And they didn't let Harry to forget either. He was the hope of the Wizarding World and still they didn't let him help. They just repeated how important symbol he was and how he just had to wait. That his time was coming but it was important that until that he was kept safe. He was not yet ready to face Voldemort. All this didn't help Harry's guiltiness at all.  
  
Ron tried to keep his worry-free attitude even after Charlie's death. It was his way to maintain hope. He buried his sorrow to school life and pranks. He also tried to cheer up Harry but nothing helped to his despair. His friend's misery worried Ron greatly but he had also his own problems. He had finally understood that he felt something more than plain friendship for Hermione. Problem was that Hermione probably didn't feel same. She was often little withdrawn then Ron was present. Hermione also disapproved Ron's seemingly light attitude and didn't try to hide it.  
  
Harry and Hermione were instead closer than ever. Then Ron couldn't cheer him up Harry looked for and find better worrying company from Hermione. No one could ever say that Hermione took things too lightly and now it suited to Harry. Hermione was also more capable to think situation from different point of views and intellectually discuss about guilty issues than Ron was. Of course they also had many Headboy and -girl businesses to take care of. So nowadays it was common to see Harry and Hermione sitting together and discussing with quiet voices while Ron spent time with other Gryffindors laughing and talking about quidditch.  
  
Ron could understand why Harry and Hermione liked to spend time together but gradually it started to bother him more and more. He felt himself like an outcast and couldn't stop pangs of jealousy. He tried not to show his jealousy but sometimes it was too difficult and he couldn't stop scornful or cutting words escaping from his lips. It seemed like Gryffindor Trio would have finally broke up completely.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry and Hermione had spent relaxing Saturday afternoon in the library. They had studied but also talked. Harry was happy that he could just sit here in peace. Even in school but especially outside of school people always stared at him and whispered about him. He knew others expected him to save their world and it was heavy burden. In library with Hermione he could almost forget Voldemort for few precious moments. Then bunch of Gryffindor boys walked in to collect some books they needed. Ron was with them and when he noticed Harry and Hermione he only give them a cold glare. Boys left and Harry sighed sadly.  
  
"I don't like this. This situation, Voldemort if we are frank, has now even destroyed our friendship. Why can't things be as they were? I still want to be Ron's best friend and I want all us three to be friends again."  
  
"I know. This is difficult to me also. But we can't turn time back. But maybe we could try something to correct our relationship. It's not like we haven't quarreled earlier and always we have managed to fix things. We should try something to make things right again." Hermione agreed.  
  
"What could we do? Ron is so stubborn he doesn't even want to understand us and nothing helps. He doesn't listen apologizes - and I'm not even going to apologize to him- and if we try to talk to him he only makes it a joke." Harry moaned.  
  
"Our best times have been then we have done something together. Then we rescued the philosopher's stone or ran DA. Maybe we should find something that we could do together. Something else than studying." Hermione pondered.  
  
"We can't exactly attack Voldemort now. I think Dumpledore and the Order would not appreciate it and I don't want to explain them that we almost got ourselves killed only because we wanted to do something together." Harry sneered.  
  
"Well, it would certainly be entertaining to listen that conversation but maybe you are right. But still common enemy is best uniting factor." Hermione didn't oppose.  
  
Just then Draco Malfoy entered in all his arrogant glory. He looked around as he owned the place and sneered to Gryffindors he saw. Then he intimidated some Hufflepuff first years out of his favourite table and sat down.  
  
Harry and Hermione looked each other's. "How could I forget? I think we still have one not so dangerous enemy left we can all together fight against." Harry chuckled.  
  
"We are now Headgirl and -boy remember. We can't really start a riot just a hell of it." Hermione protested.  
  
"Why not? Just wait that teachers don't see and start then and afterwards blame Malfoy. Teachers will believe us except Snape and who cares about Snape." Harry disagreed.  
  
"You are mean!" Hermione laughed "But perfectly right. And it's only right to Malfoy. He deserves it anyway."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry and Hermione made their best to be together with Ron as much as possible. Sometimes it was almost like in the good old times but the barrier was still there and good moments never lasted long. Nice chats dried up to uncomfortable silences or laugh chained to arguments. Something was clearly missing. Harry and Hermione didn't forget their plan and one evening they got their chance. Nice deserted hallway, no teachers anywhere in sight, suitable bunch of seventh year Slytherins including Draco Malfoy, Harry, Hermione and Ron together along with some other last year Gryffindors and all in little grumpy mood because of huge piles of homework.  
  
First parties only glared each other's with contempt but soon Ron got angry and he couldn't keep his mouth shut.  
  
"Hey Malfoy! Have you already purchased your Death Eater Mask? You have been awful quiet all year. Are you now so much of a Death Eater you don't have courage to do anything without your mask? Did you kill many children and women during the summer and are you proud of yourself?" Obviously Charlie's death bothered Ron more than he let out.  
  
Draco only gave Ron a long disdainful look. Other Slytherins looked ready to defend themselves but nobody returned insults. Hermione found that extremely odd. Slytherins had always seemed so ready to fight. In fact they had started many if not most of fights Hogwarts had seen in the Hermione's school years. Now their Prince had been offended and no one said anything. And Malfoy himself had always been first to dash to fights but now he just stood there. It was really bizarre. Now when she thought about it Slytherins had been weird all year. Some would maybe say that they had been almost tame whole autumn and that was strange if anything.  
  
Hermione had an odd feeling that this was not a good idea after all. Nice little fight would have been good to them, but it was obvious that this was not going a way they had thought it would. She touched Harry's wrist to get his attention and to express her worries. But Ron had just got started.  
  
"You have nothing to say? Is Voldemort denied his little puppet boy from talking to strangers? My father says that you are shagging the Old Red Eye. Or should I say that he is shagging you? It's nice that you have eventually found something you can excel." Ron mocked.  
  
Hermione had also heard some rumours in Order headquarters but she thought it was little too much to throw that to Malfoy's face like that. Ok, he was Malfoy, but still. She couldn't hold a disapproving glance. Ron was now out of line.  
  
After Ron's comment there was dreadful quiet. Everyone looked Draco Malfoy who had tensed little. Hermione waited for explosion and so did the others. It never came. Malfoy relaxed little, smirked and answered.  
  
"Nice manners, Weasley! It's so nice to see that Gryffindor's prefects and this year's Headboy and -girl really know how to behave and set a good example others to follow."  
  
After that he turned his back to yet tensed Gryffindors and walked away other Slytherins following him.  
  
Hermione blushed from shame and glanced quickly to Harry who also looked little embarrassed. Unfortunately also Ron noticed this and it really stung. It wasn't enough that Malfoy had acted like he was the lowest scum and not even worth of wrath but also his best friends were ashamed of him and probably thought he wasn't worth them. It had really hurt when he understood that Hermione would never love him in a way he hoped but now he understood also that even Harry valued her more than him. He felt that his both best friends had betrayed him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Same time Professor Snape was once again in Headmaster's office. He had come to talk about his dear Slytherins once again. They had exchanged usual pleasantries already and now he was going to business.  
  
"Albus, I don't know how much you have been giving attention to my House's resent activities. But I have to tell you that there are few quite interesting tendencies going on. My seventh years are frantically choosing sides and debating the alternatives." He started.  
  
"Really. Is there any hope that some would choose the light?" Headmaster asked.  
  
"In fact I think many will. Of course some will need little support to come to that conclusion, but if I have understood right about one third or even half will choose the light. But they need little help from you. They know very well that choosing light can be fatal if they are alone with their decision. They need protection and assurance that you will shelter them from Voldemort at least as much as it's possible. They don't trust Ministry."  
  
"Those are good news. I always mourn those students who turn to dark and in Slytherin they are many. What do you suggest I should do?"  
  
"Blaise Zabini is the leader of those who are interested denying Dark Lord. But you should remember that even he does not adore our side so much. My Slytherins haven't many illusions about good or evil and I understand that you don't like it. But they can be very useful to our Cause. If not anything more they are not fighting against us and it's already a good thing."  
  
"Don't worry, Severus. I understand advantages Slytherins give us and I get pleasure from every child who doesn't turn to Dark. I will talk to young Zabini and negotiate terms he and others are ready to join our troops." Headmaster declared. 


	7. Beginning of the Adulthood

Disclaimer: Not mine.

AN: Sorry for the delay. I had troubles to write this. In the end I needed to make some changes to my story plot plan to make it possible to me to write it. I raise this to R now, because there is quite much talking about sex and I'm not completely familiar with those age limits and I'm not sure what this should be. Better safe than sorry. Please review. 

Tale of the Great Ferret, Part One  
  
Malfoy's Heir  
  


  
Chapter 6

Hogwarts Express arrived at Platform 9 ¾. Students hurried out of the train to meat their loved one's. Draco Malfoy sighed and remained little longer in the train. His school years were finally over. On the other hand he was relieved, he hadn't been child long time anymore and it was good that now on people would also recognize him as an adult. On the other hand he was little nostalgic. There had been much fun in his school time. Of course there had also been many humiliating losses and many angry moments because prejudices he and other Slytherins had had to cope with. But there had also been fantastic moments and victories. There had been pure joy of flying and quidditch battles and victories. There had been countless good moments with his Slytherin companions. There had been enjoyable sparring matches with Potter and his friend and he had won quite many of them. There had been lovers from both genders more than he even bothered to count. Also from other houses. Slytherins were quite popular than night came and older students sneaked to find some quiet places for some quality time with the special friend. It was probably their bad boy or girl image. Same Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs who didn't even look to Slytherin table at daytime were anxious to try little adventure with some Slytherin at nights. Draco had even had sex with several Gryffindors. 

As nice as it was to shag some Hufflepuff girl and know that it would be the wildest thing she would ever dare to try in her life still Draco's best memories from this field were among Slytherins. Their complex relationships and alliances where sex was also the tool not only pleasure lead to many interesting situations. Last night older Slytherins had had orgies in their common room as many times before. In the end Draco had found himself spending his night with Blaise Zabini. They had had sex but they had also talked. Nothing important and nothing revealing but it still was very good memory. He didn't have friends and he seldom spoke with anyone without cunning and ulterior motives. It was small sparkle of almost friendship with the young man who would consider him an enemy after they would step out of the train next day and be officially adults. Sometimes Draco hoped he could have even one genuine friend but he knew it was more than he could afford. It was foolish to even hope anything like that. And there could be a day the former intimate relationship with someone from other side could be a major advantage. You would always remain a human being to people you had had sex with. And often being a person, a human being to your enemy could save your life in the end. It was so much easier to kill just some faceless enemy than a man you had known in the past. Then you looked things that way one could almost say that Draco endless promiscuity was kind of life assurance. Draco snickered to the thought. Well at least it had been a fun way to take assurance even if it wouldn't be the most effective.

Eventually Draco gathered his things and moved to platform. He hadn't got any family members waiting for him. His mother had sent a chauffeur to collect him. Draco assumed that he would probably have one or two days time to spend in the Malfoy Manor with his mother before Dark Lord would want Draco back next to him. True game was just starting.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Summer started smoothly. Draco status among the Death Eaters was steadier, he learned all that Dark Lord wanted him to learn, Voldemort wanted more intimate services less frequently than before and he was gathering important information for the Order. Order also managed to block many Death Eater attacks and prevent many deaths. Draco was almost lulled into an idea that things would go as well also in future. That illusion was wrecked severely in late September. Maybe he had become over confident and arrogant. He forgot how dangerous Dark Lord could be. In Voldemorts eyes he started to remind Lucius little too much. It was time to give another lesson to Draco in humility. 

Draco had little bad feeling than Voldemort asked Draco to join him after Death Eater meeting. Something in the way Voldemort looked at him made him want to shiver. Of course he wouldn't. He was a Malfoy and he had been taught all his life to conceal all his emotions then needed, and his teachers had been masters in that themselves, Lucius and Severus. They were so alike and so different in Draco's eyes. Sometimes he really wondered what was their relationship. He was only sure that there was more than what met the eye.

Draco shook himself from those thoughts. It would be best to be sharp now. Voldemort sat down to his chair and left Draco to stand and wait. Dark Lord took his time and admired his own hands and laces in his cuffs. It really was a fine robe. It was so nice to have his body back and chance to live in decent building. It had really been devastating to life all those rat holes so many years without own body. Draco stood patiently waiting his face blank what his Master would want.

"So My Little Dragon, are you happy here with me? Is this fulfilling your hopes, Young One?" Voldemort hissed.

Now Draco was alarmed. This would probably mean no good to him. "Yes My Lord. It's great privilege to be so close to You and receive Your teaching. I hope I will prove myself worth it." Draco answered smoothly with the bow. 

"So nice to hear that. I have sometimes been worried that you would think otherwise." Silky voice commented. "Sometimes I even think that maybe you are not as loyal and devoted to me as I would hope." Voldemort bend his finger invitingly and Draco stepped closer. Now the finger stroked Draco's chin. "That would really be a shame, My Pretty Little One, real shame. Pretty little boys who betray their Lord will get their just chastisement. But you wouldn't do anything like that, wouldn't you, My Pet?" Voldemort's voice dripped threat and now Draco was really afraid. Did he really know or even suspect his traitorousness? Or was he only trying to scare him and so obviate traitorous thoughts beforehand?

"But why would I betray you My Lord? You are giving me more than anyone ever has or will. Why would I defy your power?" Draco asked "I want to serve you with all I have. I want to help you to change this world to better place. To make things as they should be. I admire you more than anything. Why would I betray You and our Cause?"

"Indeed, why would you? But maybe I should still remind you." Voldemort took his wand to hand and shouted: "Crucio!"

Draco tried desperately to stay standing and quiet. It hurt so much. Voldemort looked him coldly and finally lift his wand and curse stopped.

"I hope you will remember that." Voldemort said, "Now you could show me how much you really admire me, Pretty One. I will make this the night you will never forget."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Next day Draco stood in the tower of that castle Voldemort headquarters were just then. It was once again old remote little castle that was falling into ruins. For example that tower didn't have stairs anymore and Draco had had to apparate there. Now he looked to ground and thought how easy it would be to just jump. End this all. It would end all this pain and humiliation. He wasn't sure if he could take another night like last one without loosing his mind. It wasn't only the pain even if that alone could make you wanting to die but the mortification. It had been awful. Dark Lord had hurt him before and used him before but never like this. Draco understood that he had nothing to say to what would happen to him, how his body would be used and what he had to do. All the power was Voldemort's. Voldemort could do anything he wanted to him and there was no way he could stop it. Expect dieing. It was only choice he could make independently. And even that Voldemort could take away. But now he still had that choice and it tempt him to use that only power he still had. It would be the easiest and the most dignified way to deal with this all.

But he couldn't. If it were only he, he would have jump from that tower in the heartbeat but it weren't. He was a Malfoy and even more, he was Malfoy's Heir and even only heir. He had his responsibilities. He couldn't refuse them. He didn't have right to choose death. He had to endure everything even if the death was easier and better option. Sometimes he hoped he would be anyone but Malfoy.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

  
  


Harry walked in the streets of muggle London. Yet again one of the OotP's meetings was over. Harry, Ron and Hermione were now full members of the Order and Ministry was educating them and some other former DA members to Aurors in accelerating program. Old prophecy that made Harry main responsible to destroy Voldemort pressed him heavily in these times. He still didn't have an idea how could he kill Voldemort. And when would the last battle take place? Harry was sure he wasn't ready yet but would he ever be? He also felt guilty for all those who died when he was waiting. Now than he was a member he really knew how many lives was lost in this insane war. Harry couldn't understand why so many backed up Voldemort. Did they really want all this suffering? Was it really worth it to them? He knew many of his classmates from Hogwarts had already become Death Eaters. Some he could understand. Someone like Malfoy who was evil from the birth and who's whole family were Death Eaters and who didn't have brains to think himself. But many Slytherins who had been almost bearable in Hogwarts had also joined to Voldemort and it was almost impossible to Harry to understand. Couldn't they see the truth?

Harry shook those thoughts off. He had enough worries without wondering why Slytherins were so evil. Auror education was hard and he had very little time to anything but it and the Order. It had been weeks he had flied last time. He didn't even have time to his friend. Ron was still sulking and wanted nothing to do with Harry or Hermione. Especially Hermione. Somehow Hermione had found time to fall in love. Her crush was little older Rawenclaw boy. His name was Solon Lagerfield and he was probably everything Hermione had ever dreamed of. He was intelligent, nice and handsome. He had great sense of humour but he didn't take life too lightly. He was perfect match to Hermione. Sometimes Harry was little jealous of all the time and effort Hermione used to Solon . But still Hermione was always there for Harry than he needed her. She was nowadays his only confidante whom he could speak about his fears and troubles freely. Solon was a nice guy and overall Harry was happy for her. Unfortunately Ron weren't. He was jealous and didn't like or trust Solon at all. Harry was afraid that things between him, Ron and Hermione would never got well again.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ron stepped in to the Leaky Cauldron and took a table and ordered a butterbeer. He felt grumpy. There had been an Order meeting and once again Harry and Hermione had talked together and left him outside. Fortunately that Hermione's new guy wasn't an Order Member. That would be too much. It was already gross as it was. Harry and Hermione had thrown all those years three of them had been best friends to the dumpster. Now it was Harry and Hermione and this Hermione's new lapdog. Ron was cast out to them. He couldn't understand why they did this to him.

Ron was sick of his former best friends and war and even Order. Order didn't get anything done. His brother and many others were dead and culprits walked freely in the streets. Few days ago Ron had even seen Draco Malfoy in the Diagon Alley. He had walked there openly his head held high like any decent wizard though almost everyone knew he was Voldemort's supporter, toy boy and a leader of Death Eaters youth section. It offended Ron more than anything. 

While Ron gloomily sorted his thoughts he didn't notice young girl approaching his table before she asked if there was room for her. Leaky Cauldron was now almost full and there wasn't any free tables left. Girl sat down opposite Ron and introduced herself.

"Hi! I'm sorry I disturbed you. My name is Odele Terris." Girl said.

"Hello! You are not disturbing me. It's nice to get some company. I'm Ron Weasley. Are we met before? You look somehow familiar?"

"We were at the Hogwarts same time. I think I was one year higher than you. You were Gryffindor weren't you? I was Hufflepuff."

"Of course. Now I remember seeing you sometimes in corridors or in the Great Hall. It's really nice to meet you." And it really was. Odele was really nice looking girl and her smile made you also smile.

They chatted all night and when they left Ron felt much better. Odele was fantastic girl and she really seemed interested about Ron. She didn't ask questions about Harry or want help in homework from Hermione. She was really interested about Ron. And she seemed very impressed that Ron was in the accelerated Auror program and already member in the Order. She knew about the Order because her father worked in the Ministry. Ron had heard about him. He was from old good Gryffindor family like Ron himself. Odele's mother was muggleborn Hufflepuff and Odele had been sorted Hufflepuff like her. They made a date for next evening and Ron really waited it. Odele was really nice girl and just the perfect date for him. His parents would like her and she was from just fitting family. Ron really hoped she would be a right girl for him. Hermione would see that he also could get other company. And better company. Odele wasn't some spoilsport brainy bookworm but nice and easygoing young witch.


	8. Snape's Fate

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JKR and her various publishing companies. 

AN: I know it took too long but I try to make better in future.

Tale of the Great Ferret, Part One  
  
Malfoy's Heir  
  


Chapter 8

Snape's Fate

Draco Malfoy strolled impatiently in the garden of the Malfoy Manor. He was waiting for his mentor and godfather, Severus Snape. Where did he dawdle? Draco was more annoyed by every passing minute. This was really important. Finally Snape apparated to the grounds.

"Where have you been?"  Draco asked, "I have been waiting for you ages and I have something really important to tell you."

"I couldn't make it earlier. What's the rush? Have you found out something vital?" 

"Yes, indeed I have. There is a leak in the Order!" Draco almost shouted. 

"Are you sure?" Snape sighed, "I have feared this and have had some suspicions lately, but nothing certain."

"Well now it is. Dark Lord told Wormtail that they have got some inside information and information seems accurate. It's nothing crucial yet but it's positively real." Draco cried.

"Shhh! Be quiet. This is quite safe place but there can be too many ears here also." Snape snapped. 

Snape pondered few minutes. "You have nothing to worry about. No one knows your identity save Dumbledore and me. We should…"

Draco cut him short hastily. "I'm not worried about me. But every Order member knows you. Who ever the traitor is, he is going to reveal you. And you know how Dark Lord handles traitors!"

"Manners, Malfoy! Don't interrupt me. As I was saying, we should try to locate the leak. And don't You worry about me. I can take care of myself." Snape snarled. "Just listen carefully all Dark Lord speaks about the Order but don't do anything suspicious."

"I apologize. I will do as you wish." Draco stated slightly offended.  

Snape sighed again and grabbed Draco's shoulders. "Listen to me, Draco. You are our only real inside source and it's crucial to us that you don't endanger your position. And it's crucial to me also. I don't want you dead. If you start pulling stupid stunts you are going to get caught. That is the last thing I want."

"You have to promise me that even if I get caught you don't do anything stupid. Do you understand?" Sanpe continued. "You have to understand that you are much more important than me in every way. Promise me, Draco!"

Draco dangled his head and didn't look to Snape's eyes when he answered softly, "Yes, Sir." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

OotP meeting:

"We have a problem here. There is a traitor in our squad. I don't know who or even where but we have it." Snape cut out chattering immediately after all most trusted members were present in the Orders meeting room.

"What? Can't be. There are only trustworthy members in the Order. We have chose…" Started Tonks but rest of her clause was lost in the astonished protests.

 Shocked arguing continued until Lupin said in quiet voice. "We have undergone treachery before. It's possible now also. But are you really sure about this Severus?"

Every one turned to look at Snape who glowered to Lupin but answered: "Of course I'm sure.  Somewhere there is a leak. Voldemort knows too much about us. Now he has even stated that he indeed has a spy in our forces."

"And how can you know that?" Asked Tonks, "Did he tell you that?"

"I know it. My ways to find it out are not your business." Snape snapped.

"All right. Let's not argue now about that. This is really bad news. We need to know where the leak is and we had to put it down." Dumbledore interfered in conversation before it turned to the full quarrel. "Severus, what do you think, is it safe for you to go back to Voldemort or is leak have been so bad that your status has revealed?" 

"Of course I can't be sure but probably I have not yet been uncovered. It seems that who ever the traitor is he has just started to sell the information." 

"In that case you can go to Voldemort then he summons you next time and try to find something more about the traitor. It's vital that the leak is stopped." Dumbledore said. "But please be careful Severus."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Professor Snape was chopping ingredients to Wolfsbane Potion for Lupin when his Dark Mark started to burn. He immediately left dungeons and walked outside Hogwarts grounds to disapparate. Still he was one of the last to arrive. This was clearly very big meeting. It was seldom to have so many Death Eaters together. Voldemort didn't appear often to his lower servants. Low ranked Death Eater usually met only one of the higher ranked once to get his commands. But now field was full of Death Eaters from all ranks and levels and still all the Dark Lords generals were also present. Maybe this meeting was intended to raise spirit among Death Eater ranks. Finally also Voldemort arrived. Draco Malfoy was with him. This really was something special Snape thought. Voldemort didn't let his lower servants see his toy boy lover often. He was high-priced and guarded possession and not showed often to the lower ranks. 

Meeting started as good spirit raising meeting should. Voldemort's generals gave their reassuring reports about late success. Dark Lord called some lower Death Eaters by name and praised their actions. He even promoted few to the higher level. There were also some new members to be dark marked. After that it almost seemed that the meeting was over but as an afterthought Dark Lord spoke.

"Snape, come here" He commanded.

Snape was worried but tried not to show that as he obeyed. He knelt and touched Dark Lord's hem with his lips. "Yes, My Lord."

Voldemort pointed him with his wand and smiled before he cried "Crusio!"

Pain shot through Snape's body but he hold his screams. He knew he could take 5 minutes of cruciatus before he started to scream. During his agony he felt that someone took his wand away from him. He realized that he had got caught. The traitor from the Order must have betrayed him. Snape almost could appreciate irony of that. The traitor had been betrayed by other traitor.

Voldemort waited until Snape let out his first screams and then lifted up his wand. "This man here has betrayed me. He has done it twice and he shall pay for it. His death will be long and painful and you shall all remember what happens to men who betray me and quail than you remember his fate."

"Take him to my dungeons, he will not get the mercy of quick death." Voldemort ordered two of his generals, Avery and Nott.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Draco walked nervously circle in his room. He was near to panic. Professor Snape had been exposed and they tortured him at that moment in the dungeons. Dark Lord had forced Draco to watch some time than Death Eaters beat up his godfather. It had been almost impossible to hide his fright but he remembered his father's glance from the meeting place then Voldemort had revealed that Snape was the spy. It had strictly warned not to say anything and not even show any feeling. Draco knew his father was right. It would be too dangerous to show anything more than contempt to his old mentor. Still it was difficult. And for the moment Draco was sure that it was difficult also to his father. There had been so much sorrow, weariness and self-contempt in Lucius eyes that Draco had almost exclaimed. Then Lucius Malfoy had set his face carefully blank and Draco wasn't sure if he had only imagined it all.

Draco tried to find out ways to save his old professor but he couldn't think of anything. There were just too many Death Eaters around and Snape was guarded too tightly. Only thing he could do was to inform the Order and there was nothing they could do. It was also little difficult to find way to inform Dumbledore. He certainly couldn't send owl or make a floo call. 

It took him two days before he could make an excuse and go to Malfoy Manor and Diagon Alley and at the same time find Dumbledore. Snape was still alive but his condition wasn't great. When Draco finally reached Dumbledore he had already guessed what had happened. 

"Draco, please tell me what happened? Is Severus dead?" Haggard headmaster asked. 

"No he is not, but he will be soon. Voldemort had got information about professor Snape's traitorousness and decided to punish him. He made him an example what will happen to traitors. Professor Snape is in the dungeons and he is tortured constantly. I don't know if he is sane anymore." Draco told.

"I'm afraid there is nothing we can do. We don't have enough force to attack to Voldemort's strong hold right now. I'm afraid that he will be one of the victims of this war and there is nothing to be done." Dumbledore said tears in his eyes. "Draco don't you do anything stupid. You can't help him. And our Cause needs you. Professor Snape was ready to sacrifice himself to the Cause; don't spoil it."

"You just abandon him like an old sock when he is no more useful to you. Well I expected nothing more from you. He isn't one of your golden Gryffindors so it's quite obvious that he is one to  be sacrificed without remorse."  Draco spat.

"Draco, don't…" Dumbledore cried but before he got to say more Draco Malfoy disapparated with the pop.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Order meeting in that evening was one of the gloomiest ever. Severus Snape wasn't maybe the most liked Order member but at least he was very respected. There were also few who had really liked the guy. Professor McGonagall was in tears and really grieved her fellow workers fate. They had created peculiar friendship during the years. They competed with each other but there was also sincere liking and respect between the two. 

Also Remus Lupin seemed to mourn more than just his Wolfsbane Potion's source. They had been enemies in past, but Lupin really was sorry how they had treated the poor guy in the school. He had tried to make their relations better but Snape wasn't willing to give up his embitterment. Still he was one of the last links still left to Lupin's happy school days. His friend's were dead or worse and now their rival was also lost. Lupin felt that he was now very alone in the world.

Still the most stricken was Albus Dumbledore. He had lost one of his boys. The one he had also felt he was most in dept for. First he had been unable to protect the boy when he was a child, he had betrayed him then so many ways. It had felt like a miracle then he had come back. But even after that he had to push him into most dangerous job. He didn't have any choice but still he felt that he had demanded too much and gave back too little. Severus Snape's destiny was one he would be carrying in his conscience rest of his life. Still he tried to ease others pain and spoke to the others.

"Severus Snape was one of the most courageous and dutiful persons I have ever met. He wasn't always the most delectable chap but he certainly was one of the most loyal and brave. I'm sorry that we can't do anything to his help but we have to remember that he was ready to sacrifice himself to our Cause. He knew what were the risks in his actions and he knew he would maybe not survive. He knew that his decision to go to spy Voldemort would give him pain and that he would probably not die in peace. Still he didn't ever scruple. He knew what he was doing and thought it was worth it. We should honour his choice with taking our Cause to the end." 

There was heavy silence in the room after Dumbledore's words.


	9. The Traitor

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JKR and her various publishing companies. 

AN: Sorry this is so late. It was very difficult to write this and I'm not satisfied with the result. I don't like this chapter but I can't find way to make it any better. In Finnish version I will probably change this quite much so you who read both languages I recommend to read also Finnish version then I'm done with it.

Tale of the Great Ferret, Part One 

  
  
**Malfoy's Heir**

  
  


Chapter 9

The Traitor 

Severus Snape's suffering had now lasted one whole week and Dark Lord had decided to put an end to it. Some of Dark Lord's most loyal Death Eaters gathered to watch Dark Lord to torture traitor to death. Also Draco Malfoy was present. Draco had seen his old professor only two times during the week and he was horrified to see how badly Snape had been broken. When Draco looked to his Godfather's eyes he surprised to see recognizing, warning and still sane mind in them. He had thought that so much cruciatus would have made him lost his mind but somehow Snape had managed to keep grasp to his sane. 

Professor Snape was quite a pitiful bundle when he lay in the middle of the Death Eaters' circle under Dark Lord's cruciatus. It was very difficult to Draco to hide his horror and even Marcus Flint who stood next to him had slightly nauseated expression in his face even though he was fiercely loyal to Dark Lord. Draco struggled to keep his face blank and wondered how his father could so cold-bloodedly help his Master to torture his oldest remaining friend to death and even jeer to victim during his last death struggles. 

In the middle of that brutal show Draco detected some peculiar in his father's conduct. He didn't stay in his place but walked around victim while he taunted him and send him small curses. Draco noticed that every time his father passed Wormtail he did it closer. Then Draco noticed Snape's wand that dangled near dropping in Wormtail's pocket. Next time passing him Lucius brushed wand lightly and it dropped silently to the soft ground only two feet's from helpless wizard laying in the ground. Lucius Malfoy continued his walking and jeering but finally stopped to place he could see their victim's face. To Draco's astonishment Lucius sought for Snape's eyes and then moved his glance slightly towards the wand resting in the ground. Snape didn't seem to get message and Lucius put mild but painful curse to him and continued walking around victim and jeering. But Draco noticed that after the moment Snape looked towards wand. 

Draco understood that this would be the last chance to safe his beloved Mentor and rushed to action. He staggered into Marcus Flint who grabbed Draco's arm to stay standing. Draco hit other youngster to the face and started screaming.

"Keep your hands off me you filthy piece of underclass shit." He started and continued like any spoiled brat in temper tantrum. He almost felt ashamed of himself but this was emergency situation. 

Dark Lord turn to look his young lover's temper tantrum and Lucius Malfoy dashed nearer his son ready to rebuke Draco. Somehow he thought that the best place to do that was standing between Dark Lord and the traitor whom they were punishing so that Dark Lord couldn't see his convict in the moment. That moment was enough to Severus Snape. He threw himself to the wand and grabbed desperately and shouted:

 "Appareo!"

There was loud POP and then everyone fell silent. 

* * * * * * * * *

When bloody bundle appeared to the Orders meeting room's floor in the middle of the meeting few could even believe that professor Snape was alive. First they thought that Voldemort had returned their spy beaten to death to mock them. But it took them only few seconds to notice that Severus Snape was indeed alive. Barely but still alive. That finding caused some serious hash before they recovered so much that they were capable of arranging Snape's transfer to St. Mungo for treatment. 

Snape's condition was critical but there was hope that he could recover. Just now he was unconscious and Order didn't have faintest idea what had happen. Their other spy didn't contact them at all in next few weeks.

* * * * * * * * *

Same time in Dark Lord's dungeon's two Malfoy man languished in facing cells. Luckily to them Dark Lord hadn't realized that they had helped Snape to escape in purpose. Punishment from accidental helping was bad enough. Other Death Eaters surely took all pleasure they could from the rear opportunity to pay back to haughty Malfoy family. 

This time Draco would have broken down due to torture if his father's eyes hadn't coerced him to bear. He couldn't collapse in front of the man whom he had loved, feared and secretly hated in his childhood, loathed and despised after his imprisonment and now reluctantly respected. Pleasing his father had always been one of his main jobs. Even then he had detested his father as a person he had felt obligation to act reverentially because over and above being his father Lucius was also his Lord. And Draco didn't want to detract Lord of Malfoy.

Now those collected and demanding grey eyes carried him over torture, pain and despair. He couldn't fail in front of his father. When his strength and will wore thin he imbibed it from his father's eyes knowing that his father would not accept failure from his only son. To Lucius torture seemed to have lesser effects or maybe he just endured it better because he felt that as an obligation for his son and heir. 

Finally Dark Lord arrived at dungeons to make a proposal. He really needed his best general back to field and would also find good use to his favourite toy boy. Terms were simple; no more failings. And if Lucius would still fail again Dark Lord had his precious son and heir and Draco would pay the price. Dark Lord was convinced that this fact would help Lucius to succeed.

* * * * * * * * *

It took Draco few weeks to find out wherefrom the information from Order was got. And even after that it took several days before he could safely send information forward. He was now more intensive watched than ever. Lucius was doing fine work and Death Eaters began to gain advantage compared to Light Side. 

Draco hadn't even heard before about the man who leaked Order's secrets to Dark Lord. Dark Lord said he was his old and loyal servant but Draco hadn't met him before and also his name was unfamiliar to him. He was quite astonished how this low ministry worker could know so much about the Order. Man's name was Jude Terris and he worked for ministry's social and health department and still Draco had no idea where the real leak in the Order's inner circle was. 

Draco's message got dumbfounded reaction in the Order. Some Order members knew Mr Terris but he certainly wasn't inside the Order. He was just one of many ministry workers. 

Of course to Ron Weasley the puzzle wasn't so difficult. First he couldn't believe that his sweet Odele could be a traitor. He wanted to believe that somehow her father was using her without her knowledge. Soon he had to admit himself that that couldn't be a case. Odele was deeply involved in this scheme. Then Ron now considered it she had always cleverly guided their conversations to the Order's businesses. Ron couldn't believe he had been so stupid that he had unintentionally told so much. He had even told about Snape and now he was in bed in St. Mungo and would maybe never be the same man he used to be. Not that Ron missed that greasy old git so much but he had been valuable spy to Order. 

It was impossible situation to Ron. He the bold Gryffindor, Harry Potter's best friend and Weasley was the one who had betrayed the Order. He couldn't even imagine what his mother would say and how Harry would look at him if they would know. And how his brothers would take it. Charlie had given his life to the Cause and now Ron had betrayed it. Ron couldn't even think what Hermione would say. How her eyes would become full of contempt. How this would just prove how right she was then she chose that Lagerfield brat over Ron. Ron just knew he couldn't go to the Order meeting and tell that he was their leak, he just couldn't. 

He was disgrace to everything he loved everything he had thought he stood for. There weren't any options to him anymore. He couldn't make this right. Only thing he could do was to minimize the damages. He would write a letter there he would tell everything. After that he would make sure his family wouldn't need to feel ashamed because of him any longer.

* * * * * * * * *

Ron was found next morning near Burrow. He had crashed to ground with his broom. He had died at once after crash. First it was assumed accident but the letter in his pocket proved otherwise. Broken-hearted parents read their son's last letter aloud in the Order's next meeting.

**_Dear Mum and Dad,_**

_I'm so sorry about all this. I have to confess something. I have been ultra-stupid. I trusted people I shouldn't had. I have been the leak in the Order of the Phoenix. Of course I didn't do it on the purpose but the outcome is the same. Few months ago I met this nice girl; Odele Terris. She struck me as a very nice girl. She was interested about me and my doings and she seemed to admire me. I was too naive to understand what she really wanted. And it's still really difficult to believe. After all she is a Hufflepuff and her father is a Gryffindor. But if her father is You-Know-Who's spy and has told Order's secrets to him it's quite obvious that I was their source. _

_She was clever when she pried information from me. I never understood how much I told. I certainly didn't plan to tell her about Snape and other stuff. I really didn't even suspect her even then they told that we had a leak. I still can't understand how she could do this. She is a Hufflepuff for God sake! They are supposed to be loyal and honest. And her father is a Gryffindor!_

_I guess I was an easy prey to them because I was lonely and so eager to find someone. I was jealous because Hermione has another. I really loved her and when she dumped me I just wanted to find someone. When I met Odele I was so eager to please her I did anything for her. _

_I'm so sorry what I'm done and I can't anyway rectify this. I don't want to bring more shame to my family so this is the only way. Don't mourn me, I wasn't worth it. _

**_Harry_**_, make this madness to stop. Please kill Voldemort!_

**_Ginny_**_, I love you little sys._

**_Hermione_**_, I loved you more than anything, more than my life. I would have given you anything if you had just let me. Become happy!_

_With love,_

Ronald Weasley 


	10. Final Battle

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JKR and her various publishing companies. 

AN: I certainly took my time. 10 down, one to go. Please review. 

Tale of the Great Ferret, Part One

  
  
Malfoy's Heir

Chapter 10

Final Battle

Ron's death was devastating blow to the Order. It felt so purposeless. Yes, he had made a mistake but why had he felt it was so unforgivable. His mistake had let to Snape's serious injury but Ron's suicide didn't help Snape anyway. Whole Weasley's family was crushed. They had now lost two sons in this battle. 

In their grief Weasleys' began to blame Hermione. If she had just loved him and not some damned Lagerfield Ron would have never told anything to Odele Terris and everything would have been fine. Even Weasleys themselves knew that they were not fair to Hermione but because their sorrow was so overwhelming they didn't really care. Harry didn't want to blame Hermione but still it was little difficult to be together. Ron's absent was then even more obvious and painful. Sorrow however united Harry and Ginny and when Ginny spent her Christmas Holiday with her family and with Harry they both realised that the old obscure feelings between them were changing to something deeper.

The war continued crueller than ever. Dark Lord was stronger than ever. It felt like his Death Eaters were unstoppable. Dark took a victory after a victory and situation started to seem desperate.  Finally Death Eaters attacked the Ministry building. Aurors fought bravely but Death Eaters were in supremacy. Many died that day and the Ministry was destroyed. Also the Order lost some members. Kingsley died in the Ministry battle and Tonks was wounded seriously. In the early February it seemed that the Hogwarts was the last Light's fortress standing. 

Lucius Malfoy kept his word to the Dark Lord. He led the Death Eaters from a victory to a victory. He also commanded raid to the Ministry and was now most feared and searched Death Eater. No one knew if he still personally believed the Cause or was he serving the Dark Lord only because his son's welfare. Draco's spying activities became more and more difficult and risky because he was so closely watched. He left the Dark Lord's side almost never. The Dark Lord wanted to keep his toy and hostage in sight. In spite of that Draco didn't give up. He gathered information and when it was possible he sent it to the Order.

Finally Light Forces had withdrawn to the Hogwarts and they waited for the Dark Lord's final attack. Everybody knew that it would only take few days before the final battle would be fought. Harry Potter prepared for his last encounter with Voldemort. Another of them would not survive from that battle and Harry was determined that the dead one would be Voldemort. After Ron's death Harry was somehow more self-confident than he had never thought possible. He also wanted to see where his and Ginny's newfound romance would lead and was determined not to let Voldemort to blow everything up.

* * * * * * * * * *

When situation tighten to its extent Dumbledore gave his spies an order to retreat to the Hogwarts with other Light forces. Also Draco got this order but he was not ready to retreat immediately. He chose to sneak one more time to eavesdrop the Dark Lord and the General Death Eater's meeting and to try to find out when they would attack to the Hogwarts. Unfortunately this time Draco got caught. The Dark Lord was livid. He couldn't believe that his personal toy had been capable to betray him. That young, trifling boy could had swindle the greatest Dark Lord ever. It couldn't be possible but it was. Voldemort was sure that his old enemy Albus Dumbledore was behind this and he wanted to make it clear to the Old Man that his attempts to spy the Dark Lord would only mean pain and death to the Old Fool's subordinates. Voldemort also knew that the Old Man was fool enough to become attached to his servants so best way to make sure the Old Fool would understand his errors was make him see how his underlings suffered because of his mistakes. Voldemort decided that Dumbledore would see the boy's death. And he would make sure that before that the boy would have paid his deeds multiply. He had few days time to punish the boy from his errors and after that he would kill him in the battle of the Hogwarts in front of the Old Fool. Voldemort wanted also punish the boy's father but just now Lucius Malfoy was too important to his aim, but his time would come to suffer the consequences from his son's actions. 

* * * * * * * * * *

Ironically a day the final battle was due was the most beautiful early spring day imaginable. Stormy and depressive weather would have somehow been more appropriate than this sunny and mild condition. Lucius Malfoy scowled to the sun. His mood certainly didn't match the weather. His orders were clear. He should command the Death Eaters in this offensive against the Hogwarts. Dark Lord would concentrate beating Harry Potter and Dumbledore. Defeating Aurors and other Light's troops was Lucius' responsibility. But Lucius wasn't interested fulfilling his responsibilities just now. In fact he really wasn't interested about Dark Lord's success anymore. He had made his mind few months earlier in the Dark Lord's dungeons. His only goal was to keep his family line alive. Now Malfoy's interest was more important to him than anything else. And just now Dark Lord was threatening those interests more than ever.

Decision was easy to make for Lucius. He abandoned his duty as a Dark Lord's commander in chief immediately when the battle began and plunged to find his son. He knew he had little hope to save Draco but still he had to try. He didn't take part to the battle if he wasn't forced to defend himself. But because he had carefully covered his face and hair under a mask and a hood he was able to move without much troubles in the battlefield. To the Light Troop's he was only anonymous Death Eater and because he didn't try to attack them they concentrated more threatening enemies. Lucius knew that if they had recognized him they wouldn't have ignored him.

Finally Lucius found Dark Lord and his only son. They were little further off from the centre of the battle facing Light's champions. Harry Potter and Dumbledore were present as were some other young Order members and even school children. Draco lay in the ground and Lucius could see he was quite badly wounded but still conscious. The Dark Lord was just aiming the boy with his wand and beginning to curse.

"Avada…"

Lucius didn't even consider what he was doing. He threw himself between his son and the Dark Lord's wand. It maybe wasn't the most cunning thing to do but he didn't have much choice. 

"…Kedavra"

His last thought was desperate pray to somewhere that his son would somehow survive even if chances didn't look promising. When Lucius Malfoy threw himself in the way of the killing curse his hood fell off and for the moment Dark Lord got confused because he had just killed his commander in chief. And that moment was enough for Draco to try desperate stupefying charm to the Dark Lord. He wasn't alone in his intention and the charm came simultaneously from three different wands. Draco's, Hannah Abbot's and Luna Lovegood's. Of course their curses hadn't got the power to stun the Dark Lord but for the moment the Dark Lord had to fight their curses. When he managed to shake off stupefying spells and to repel them it was too late. Harry Potter and the Sword of Gryffindor were too close. Harry didn't hesitate. Now he was sure what he should do. He shoved the sword straight through the blackest heart of the whole Wizarding World. Voldemort looked the sword with the great surprise. He couldn't believe that he would die because that young green-eyed boy whom he had marked with the lightning bolt scar would defeat him with the Gryffindor's Sword. He wasn't supposed to die at all. He was supposed to rule whole world!

* * * * * * * * * *

After Voldemort's downfall Death Eaters lost their spirit and Aurors beat them rather quickly. When the night came battle was finished, all Death Eaters were either dead or captured and Light's wounded were in the care and the dead were out of the field. Only Dark Side's casualties still lay in the battlefield. Inside the Hogwart's Castle there was parted mood. On the other hand they celebrated Light's victory and on the other hand there were so many losses to mourn. Hannah Abbot and Draco Malfoy were both in the Hogwart's infirmary unconscious but they would survive. Luna Lovegood however hadn't been able to take Voldemort's repel and she was one of the many death heroes of this war.  In the evening Harry and Ginny visited in the infirmary to see Professor Lupin who had also got hurt in the battle but who would also survive. There they found Professor Snape and professor Dumbledore talking in the Draco Malfoy's bedside. Even when Headmaster had day before told Draco's standing to the Order it was almost not possible to believe. How could that impossible git be at their side? Many Order member's had been sure that Malfoy had fooled the old Headmaster somehoe. But Dumbledore had been firm. Draco was in their side and if it was possible, he should be saved in the battlefield.

* * * * * * * * * *

When the night got further, the relieved and cheerful mood won over sorrow in the Hogwarts. The Dark Lord had died. The world was free from the evil again and this time they had every intention to keep it that way. Inside the castle people celebrated. Outside few dark figures circled the grounds and carried bodies that were left to their grotesque death positions to the rows near greenhouses, arranged them to more dignified positions and closed their eyes. These figures, Severus Snape, Blaise Zabini and some other Slytherin's who had fought in the Light side and survived, felt that it was their responsibility to their kind. They didn't feel themselves home inside celebrating with Gryffindors and others. Somehow they almost felt that their place should have been in the same rows with these bodies. This was their honouring to their own people and they performed it silently and only stars witnessed it. 


	11. Aftermath

AN: This is last part. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. 

Tale of the Great Ferret, Part One

  
  
Malfoy's Heir

Chapter 11

Aftermath

When Draco woke up he wasn't sure what had happened and where he was. First thing he felt was pain. The light hurt his eyes and his whole body ached. He closed his eyes and hoped he could fall back to sleep. But someone had noticed his waking and didn't let him fall back to unconsciousness.

"Mr. Malfoy, can you hear me?  Mr. Malfoy!"

Draco gave up and opened his eyes again. He could see Madame Pomfrey's concerned face. Oh, this probably means that I'm still alive, he thought. 

"That's a good boy." Madame Pomfrey beamed. "Do you think that you could drink a little?"

Without waiting his answer she left him and soon came back with a vial. Draco drank obediently and Madame Pomfrey rewarded him with a smile. 

"I will tell Professors Dumbledore and Snape that you are awake. They surely want to talk to you."

Madame Pomfrey left and Draco studied his surroundings. He was in the Hogwarts infirmary, sun shined through the window and infirmary seemed quite peaceful if also quite full. There was someone in almost every bed and to him it seemed that there were more beds than at his schooldays. Everything indicated that the Light Side had won the battle. Before Draco could study more about his surroundings, two men walked in. 

"Good Morning, Mr Malfoy! It is so nice to see you awake again. We almost lost you." Dumbledore smiled.

"How are you feeling, Draco?" Snape asked. "Are you in much pain?"

"I… Oh... I" Draco tried to talk but his voice didn't want to obey.

"It's okay, take it slowly." Older man advised. "Everything is just alright."

"So the Light side evidently won?" Draco managed to ask his voice hoarse.

"Yes. Yes indeed. Harry killed Voldemort and Aurors took care of the rest." Dumbledore told. "Also you and Miss Abbot are celebrated heroes now. Luna Lovegood unfortunately didn't make it."

"Humph! Somehow I doubt that." Draco scowled "On the other hand I'm here and not in Azkaban so maybe they think me as a hero but I have my doubts it goes any longer than that."

"Don't worry, Mr Malfoy. Everything will be okay. I won't let them throw you to the wolves." Dumbledore assured.

"Well, wolves are not the ministries choice of punishment this time. Maybe we should be more worried about our heads." Snape muttered. 

"Okay, please tell me everything! What has happened?" Draco hastened.

The story wasn't pretty. The Light had won and after celebration the Ministry had decided that something like this would happen never again. New Minister of Magic Amos Diggory had decided to take drastic actions to ensure that and the public opinion supported him wholly. Dumbledore had put all his weight to protect his Slytherin underlings. Nowadays it was almost a crime to be pure blooded aristocrat and especially pure blooded Slytherin aristocrat.   

Dumbledore had gone lengths to protect his Slytherin underlings and Draco, Professor Snape and some other Slytherins who had chosen the Light side were declared innocent. That meant that they were free and their property would remain untouched. It had taken lot of work from Dumbledore to convince the Ministry that they should not confiscate the Malfoy fortune.

Everyone else was 'fair game'. Almost all Death Eaters were in custody but also hundreds of their family members and other old aristocrats and Slytherin families had been arrested. First trials were also over and almost all Death Eaters had gotten their sentences. Also two first big trials against their family members were over and verdicts were harsh. Ministries choice of punishment was death sentence via decapitation.  

Now when Lucius Malfoy was dead and his son off limits, Ministry had chosen Narcissa Malfoy to the one of their main targets and she was sentenced among the first to the public beheading. Also many other Death Eaters' wives got same verdict.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Draco stood alone little further away from the crowd that had come to observe the first executions to the Hogsmeade. His mother was going to be one of the first beheaded wizards and witches in two hundred years. People who had gathered to witness all this were little nervous but excited and eager to the retaliation. Draco had wanted to come and see how his mother would end her life. During the last few years Narcissa had understood very little what was going on around her and Draco hoped that she wouldn't understand too much nowadays. 

The crowd glanced at Draco quite distrustful and hostile way. Draco stood in place and pretended that he didn't even notice hostility. He looked just as arrogant as ever and his face was totally blank from any other feelings. This roused fear and more resentment in crowd and some began to swear to him and spit towards him.

After first convicts were brought to the execution stage crowd's interest passed to them and Draco could stand in peace. Executions started and crowd started to yell insult to prisoners. Almost all convicts were blank faced and kept their head high till the end. They didn't struggle or cry. It was obvious that many of them had decided that they could be killed but they would not be humiliated. 

Also Narcissa Malfoy rose to the stage walking with her usual grace and confidence. Her face was calm but there was little astray in her eyes. That hurt Draco deeply. Still she conducted herself like a true lady till the end. 

When everything was over and people had left Draco still stood by himself grieving his mother and thought what would be his fate in this changed world. 

* * * * * * * * * * *

Two weeks later executions were over. Almost 500 wizard and witch had been killed. Youngest were barely out of the school and oldest couldn't rise to the stage on their own but had to be carried. Draco had stood in the same spot and watched every single execution. It was his way to say goodbye to his family, friends and world he had born in. He had witnessed deaths of many family friends, acquaintances and old school friends and classmates. 

Even if Malfoy fortune was escaped confiscating, the newer Malfoy Manor was thoroughly searched for any illegal articles. When Draco visited his home manor after Aurors had searched it he noticed that even Malfoy's ancient and very expensive silverware was evidently very dangerous dark object because it had completely vanished. He could only hope that who ever had needed silvers with Malfoy crest would cut his finger with them. 

It had taken long battle with the Ministry before he had got permission to take his parents' bodies home for burial. Most executed had been buried to the large mass grave but Draco wanted to get bodies to the Malfoy Castle for funeral pyre and then throw ashes to the sea winds to take as was custom in the Malfoy family.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Headmaster Dumbledore looked around him enquiringly. This was first time he ever had put his foot to the Malfoy Castle, family's ancient stronghold. Long time ago visitors had been common in the Castle, but lately family had favoured newer Malfoy Manor in the Wiltshire and no visitors had been invited to the mysterious old Castle. 

Even after Dark Side's fall the new Lord of Malfoy and the little brat extraordinary, Draco Malfoy, hadn't let Aurors to raid the Castle. It had caused many quarrels and Dumbledore had been busy preventing the squabble to grow anything more serious. Old headmaster sighed and tried to adjust to the fact that it would take a lot of work from him in the future to keep his troublesome spy out of troubles. In fact it held true concerning both of his most important spies, he thought glancing quickly to his Potions Master. Why on earth Slytherins had to be so difficult bunch all the time? 

* * * * * * * * * * *

The island where the Malfoy Castle lay was quite bare. Almost nothing grew there and grey Castle walls merged well to the rocks surrounding it. Somehow this austereness befitted the ancient family that had lived here several centuries. Dumbledore noticed on peculiar shaped rock in the islands northernmost corner. Draco was obviously going just there levitating his parents' bodies. He put their bodies onto the large flat stone in front of the strange rock and accioed some wood, which he carefully arrange round their dead bodies for the funeral pyre. After that he almost tenderly touched both of theirs foreheads and closed his eyes for a second. After that he put pyre to the fire. 

Three men stood and watched than some of the last peaces of one kind of world and way of living burned to ashes. There were some whooper swans near the island and they swam near shore as to watch the pyre. Draco watched the birds which would soon depart these wintering sites and aim to the north for the summer and the nesting. He smiled sadly and glanced to the other two men who had come with him to bury his parents. 

"Did you know that there is a whooper in our coat of arms?" He said. "Most people probably think that it would be a dragon or a basilisk or even a fox, but no. Our symbol has always been a swan. Old times we were known for our artistic talents. We were musicians, artists and poets. But everything changed. It wasn't that we left arts altogether. Every Malfoy child was still thoroughly taught in arts but time changed and required warlords and politicians not artists. Malfoys changed with it. We didn't want to leave top even if it meant we had to change. I'm not sure, if it was the right decision."

Older men didn't answer; there was really nothing to say. 

When Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy had turned to ash, Draco gathered it and put small amount of ash to the foot of strange rock Dumbledore understood had to be the Seita and threw rest for the sea winds to take. 

* * * * * * * * * * *

They had checked old Castle for any surprises and Draco had finally told them his plans for the future. After they would leave the island Draco would go to the muggle airport, get on the plane and travel to USA there he would start his schooling in the muggle college next autumn. Professors Dumbledore and Snape were dumbstruck. Draco Malfoy was the last person they had anticipated to defect to the muggle world. But Draco explained to them that there really was nothing left from the world he had belonged to. Even as a hero, his life would be difficult in the wizarding world because of his last name. Of course he could leave England but it wouldn't help so much. Malfoys had been well-known all over the wizarding world. 

Of course he didn't know much about muggles but he had learned something about their economics from his tutor. After all, Malfoys had some large investments also in the muggle economy. He would have whole summer time to get used to the muggle world and he had already read all the books the muggle studies professor used in his curses in the Hogwarts. Draco also believed that most of his mistakes would be misinterpreted to the cultural differences between America and Europe therefore he had chosen USA. 

He had no intentions to ever come back and he hoped that no one would find him. He had arranged Malfoy's businesses so that his lawyers could take care of them and he had closed down both the Castle and the New Manor. To Snape he gave the part of the old family heirloom necklace which would allow him to find Draco if it would be absolutely needed in some time but otherwise he emphasized that he wanted to start whole new life and leave everything old behind him. After all, it wasn't the first time Malfoys had done that. First they had left their northern home in the ancient times and later France where they had lived long before coming to Britain about a thousand years earlier. Maybe it was time for the new change of scenery. 

When the last Malfoy Lord left his ancient home island rose a flock of swans to fly and flew over the leaving men on their trip to the north for their nesting places. They whooped as they left as for goodbye and also young Malfoy Lord turned to look his ancestors now abandoned stronghold last time. He wasn't sure if the Castle and Seita looked him with the accusation, pity or with encouragement.


End file.
